


Proper Omegas don’t drive cars

by liliaeth



Series: To be as a child [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Dean, Brainwashing, Gender Roles, M/M, Sexism, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are treated as perpetual children, with only few more rights than pets, Dean spent most of his life hiding that he was an Omega. When his true gender is discovered in the worst possible way, Dean is sent in the guardianship of his younger brother Sam. Omegas after all, can’t look after themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ABO Big bang. I was lucky enough to get paired up with Lylithj2, who made me some awesome art.  
> I totally appreciate my betas and for putting up with me

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

There was no way to deny it, much as he’d like to try. If he’d been a better father, if he’d been the kind of man, that Mary had believed him to be, then he wouldn’t have had to ask his eldest son to pick up most of the responsibility of caring for his younger brother. If he’d been a better father, then Dean would have had his vaccines in kindergarten like other kids his age, instead of with some back alley doctor who worked cheap because he was blacklisted by most regular hospitals. If he were the kind of man, he should have been, then Dean would have been protected, sheltered, and he wouldn’t be Dean. 

John had never thought much about Omegas. Oh it’s not that he was unaware of them. A few of his parents’ friends had an Omega child, back when he was a teenager, when Omegas were kept at home as par for the course and even the idea of sending them to school would be as alien as sending your dog to art class. He used to play with that little Omega girl next door, before his dad had interfered and told him that, though it was good that he was nice to her, it wouldn’t be a good idea to get too attached.

After his dad disappeared, he’d tried talking to her again, as some kind of rebellion against his dad for leaving, but by that time her parents would call her in if anyone came close. There’d been a lot of Omega thefts in those days. Then he’d joined the army, married Mary, gotten a job. His life had been so busy that it had taken him some time before he even realized that several of his card buddies had adopted an Omega in their household. 

It wasn’t until the boy, whom John had assumed was Carl’s son, had come in with beverages, crawled under the table and took his Alpha’s dick in between his lips, that he’d realized that his boss was part of the club. John had been a bit embarrassed, unsure what to do, while the others ignored the kid and kept up their conversation. 

“So when are you getting an Omega, John?” One of them had asked. John barely even remembered the man’s name; he’d been a friend of Carl’s, that’s all John remembered of him. “Don’t the Lannisters next door have an Omega daughter. Think she’d about ripe to be knotted.”

It had taken John some time to realize that the man had been talking about eleven-year-old Liddie, a sweet little girl that liked to play with dolls and went around with ribbons in her hair whenever her parents allowed her out of the house.

Mary had come from a family of Betas. She was a Beta herself and he’d always loved that she’d been too possessive to share him, even with an Omega. Besides, Mary was fertile herself, and had no problem staying at home to look after their children, so there’d been no need for them to claim an Omega to carry their children for them. Omegas could be damned expensive and John might have had a job, but it took a lot more money than he earned as a mechanic, to provide properly for the two children they’d had as it was. 

And all those were excuses ‘cause all he could think was, ‘how could anyone even think of fucking a kid? And wasn’t that what all Omegas were, no matter how old?’

So they mocked him for being a prude and pussy-whipped and he’d ignored the jokes and pretended not to notice as the boy crawled out from under the table and Carl zipped up. The boy’s hair and face covered in spunk. 

John had been very grateful when he came home and looked over his little boy’s crib: so grateful that Winchesters didn’t have Omegas. So grateful that his son would never have to suffer leers like that, would never have to deal with being treated like a midgame snack that no one even bothered to notice

There had been the rare Winchester girl born as an Alpha, but the boys were generally Alphas, with only the rare, occasional Beta every so often. In all the family’s memory, in all the close and distant family history that John had ever heard of, there had never been a Winchester boy born as an Omega. So the idea of one of his sons displaying as such, had never even entered John’s mind. Eventually, he’d forgotten Carl’s boy, forgotten even his name, not that anyone had ever bothered to introduce him. 

It’s not that there was any kind of stigma with giving birth to an Omega, it was just something that happened, and people dealt with it. You’d get the occasional glance of pity, that look where you could see people thinking: ‘Such an unfortunate child’, but then people would shrug it off and try to pretend that nothing was wrong. Sometimes parents would have a moment of sadness, when you realized you had to give up most of your dreams and hopes where the child was concerned, and then you moved on, bought your kid a training collar, and focused on new ways to make sure your son or daughter would grow up happy. Or at least, that’s what people always did on TV. 

Alpha provides, Beta supports and Omega is precious, that’s what the common wisdom said.

Alphas were big and strong, they were smart and capable; they ran the world. To be an Alpha meant everything, it meant you were a natural born leader, it meant you were the best of the best. Alphas were athletes and actors, leaders of commerce and business, they were surgeons and engineers. Alphas made the world turn. 

They were arrogant, or confident, depending on whom you’d asked, and if you asked the average Beta, and didn’t tell them you were an Alpha yourself, then they’d probably call them muscle heads who thought with their knots. 

Betas were independent, not led by their hormones. Some of them had more ambition than was good for them, but then that was the fun thing about being a Beta. To be a Beta meant you were free to choose what you did with your life. You didn’t have to deal with the pressure of expectations, you could just live your life to the best of your capabilities and no one would think less of you if you failed. It was that very freedom that often allowed a Beta to reach for the sky and succeed.

It wasn’t that simple for Omegas, Omegas were weak, dependent. Omegas needed protection. They lived to be bred, to hang on their Alphas knot, sit at their feet, and be pretty. Omegas had no mind of their own and were eager for an Alpha or Beta to tell them what to do. It’s why they needed to be protected from themselves as well as the world, because their every choice was suspect. Omegas never grew out of childhood, never fully matured, not mentally at least. Omegas needed guardians, caretakers, they could give birth, but they were never parents. They were victims of genetics and the price humanity paid for their pride, or so the Church would have you believe. And as such, it was up to the rest of them to carry that burden. 

Omegas took care of the house, kept it clean and bright; they were coddled by their Alpha and Beta who kept the hardships of life far away from their Omegas’ foggy little minds. Omegas were sweet, and cuddly, they were like these adorable pets that you patted on the head when they did something right, and slapped with a newspaper if they messed up.

John had never thought anything wrong with those ideas. After all, most Omegas seemed pretty happy with their lot. You rarely heard of any Omega trying to be anything other than what they were; and the ones that got too big for their britches just needed a good spanking, or a proper claiming to put them back in their place.

Who’d ever heard of an Omega competing in actual sports. For all anyone knew, they’d get into a tantrum in the middle of a game, and it wouldn’t be fair to the other kids to have to hold up a competition, just so the parents could come on the field to make their precious little Omega feel better.

Oh sure, you got Omegas on Cheerleader teams, Omegas were generally more attractive than the average for either male or female, and they were encouraged into physical exercise: swimming, yoga, running, dancing. But nothing that involved actual struggle or any risk to the Omega’s wellbeing. Only a total bastard would bring tears to an Omegas eyes.

By the time Dean was thirteen, John had already figured out his eldest wasn’t going to be an Alpha. He occasionally blamed himself for not having the genetic tests done when he had the chance but it wasn’t like he’d wanted to put that much trust in the hack in question in the first place. 

Hell, when Dean took Sammy in for his shots when he turned six, neither of them had thought to have Dean tested as well. They’d just gone out to celebrate at McDonalds after when Sam’s results as an Alpha came in. 

There had been no such celebration for Dean, even as John assumed he was a Beta. Dean just… he didn’t feel like an Alpha. Not that the boy didn’t want to be one, he definitely tried to dress like one: borrowing John’s clothes, wearing his old leather jacket that had long since been replaced when John managed to get himself a better one at a garage sale. 

Dean was smart, a bit shy at times, and he definitely didn’t fight against John the way that Sammy did about just about anything. But he was far from stupid. He was a responsible kid, and John had no idea how their family could have possibly survived Mary’s death if it weren’t for Dean.

Dean was strong, where John himself was weak, Dean was ready to jump in and carry his father, whether it was because of wounds caught in battle against whatever monster of the week he’d gotten caught up with, or because he’d tried to lose himself in a bottle once or twice too often. 

John dreaded the day that his son would find some Alpha to spend the rest of his life with, or some other Beta boy or girl to have fun with in the dark. The day that Dean found a life of his own, and left John and his demands behind him, often worried him beyond all reason. 

Maybe… maybe, he’d bought into the idea of Dean as a Beta because it was easier. Nobody ever wondered about a Beta looking after his younger brother. Nobody ever wondered about a Beta taking up a summer job and earning some extra money to add to his college funds. Scholarships for Betas were never as generous as those available to Alphas. 

Betas were workers, caretakers; that’s just the way the world was.

So when he got the call, to come in to Dean’s class, to drive up to the school, walk through those halls and pick up his uncollared son, it pulled the floor out from under his feet and he was left shaking. After all, what was he supposed to do, with an Omega who’d never learned how to be an Omega in the first place?

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

When Dean woke up that morning, he hadn’t realized that it would be the last time he’d truly fit in as himself for many years to come. He shrugged off the headache that was building up behind his eyes, and the heat beneath his skin. It was only two more days till the weekend. Two more days that he had to hang on, get through before he could spend Saturday in bed. Even if that meant he wouldn’t be able to pull in some money weeding lawns or doing the dishes in the diner on the street. 

He’d started making lunch for Sam, before he remembered that Sam wasn’t at home. Sam was at camp for some kind of class trip and wouldn’t be home until Sunday. Dean finished making the sandwich anyway; it wouldn’t hurt to have lunch for a change.

He walked to school, unconsciously keeping the same pace that he would have, if his little brother had been with him. He opened up his coat and pulled down the collar of his shirt, which felt like it was trying to choke him to death.

He smiled at the girls in their class and got a few of them to smile back when they thought no one else was watching or just because. Betas weren’t really top pick for dating material, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t have fun with one in a closet. One of the girls, Lizzie, Dean remembered her name was, licked her lips and eyed the cupboard suggestively? 

Any other day, Dean would have loved to follow her in, but today Dean had enough difficulty just to keep standing, so he ignored her instead. And if she walked off in a huff, then he didn’t mind that either. She was too pushy and he hadn’t wanted to get her boyfriend after him either.

He managed to get through first period, primarily because the teacher himself didn’t give a fuck what they did, long as they didn’t interrupt him as he droned on. So Dean just let his head fall down on his table and tried to absorb the cool feel of the metal under his skin.

He barely even noticed the glare from the kid sitting next to him, the little twerp was still pissed that when he’d tried to get Dean into trouble the previous week, Mr. Benson had given him detention instead, for interrupting the class. 

The next class though, Dean’s luck ran out. It started with a mild itch down in his thighs, moving up to his nipples. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, one of his hands unconsciously moved to his thigh trying to scratch the itch, and moved towards his stomach before he was fully aware what he was doing. He pulled back and slapped it on the table, disturbing the silence of the room. By the time the teacher touched his shoulder he was about ready to rub himself all over her, and instead she gently caressed his neck, causing him to sink down in his seat as if his muscles turned to wax, before she pulled away. The removal of her touch was almost painful. Her scent was mature, but still strong, still appealing. He wanted to push himself on her lap or wait for her to bend him over, he…

“Dean, I think you need to go see the school nurse.” Dean stared up at her. The Alpha’s name was Mrs O’Donnel. Ever since he arrived in her class three months ago, she’d looked down on him, treated him as if he was a lazy waste of space who wasn’t worth her effort. She kept saying he could do better, that he was working beneath his potential, that just because he was a Beta that didn’t mean he had to waste his life away. What potential? He’d never be as good as Sam. He wasn’t smart, wasn’t a leader, he was just a stupid Beta who barely kept from flunking his classes. Only she wouldn’t believe it.

But why should he care more about his grades? He had chores to do at home, had to make sure Sam got fed. Dad’s weapons had to be ready to be used at a moment’s notice, so that his father wouldn’t get killed because of one of Dean’s fuck ups. It wasn’t as if he could tell her about the two jobs he had on the side to make sure there was money in case Dad was late paying the rent.

It was hard to stay awake in class when he’d been up all night watching Dad’s back during a hunt, or doing his homework under the sheets, just so Dad didn’t have to worry because Dean hadn’t had the time to do it before. It was not like homework mattered as much as training or looking after Sam. Or just the effort it took to keep Sam from blowing-up at Dad. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that his Alpha hormones wouldn’t let him ignore his pride and give in when Dad was already one step away from drowning himself in a bottle.

To see her talking to him all sweet and kind, it was almost sickening. It wasn’t even pity, he knew pity; he just didn’t know this. It was as if he’d answered a question, and she’d reset her expectation of him. He hadn’t changed, not really, but she’d made up her mind about what had been wrong, and suddenly it wasn’t his fault anymore.

He managed to remember to grab his bag before he as good as ran out of class, his sight blurring in a haze as he wanted to rub himself up against the walls, barely managing to force himself to keep placing one foot in front of the other. He slowed down as he got closer and closer to the school nurse, feeling the eyes of the janitor on his back as he moved past the man. The stench of rotten eggs and cleaning products coming from his cart was harder to ignore. It almost overpowered the smell coming from the man himself, sweat, need, lust, Dean barely recognized it. 

The nurse gave Dean a couple of pamphlets, as he kept asking questions, was his Alpha planning to put him on birth control, why wasn’t Dean registered as an Omega, why had he taken off his collar for school. Dean missed most of what the man said, too busy staring at the collar and tags on the throat of the guy’s assistant who ran to get whatever the man asked her for. He’d never bothered to look at the woman before, she was always there, not even ten years older than Dean himself, she was one of the lucky ones, Dean knew as well as anyone that Omegas weren’t allowed outside occupations without their Alpha’s permission. In fact, as a mature Omega, Dean wouldn’t even be allowed to go to school, unless his father gave him a tag allowing him to do so. Not all did. In fact, many traditional households kept their Omega children at home, teaching them housework, cooking, using them as free child-care to look after the younger kids. While others just used the school as a babysitter for their Omegas until they could get them mated off.

Dean was about to stumble home on his own when Dad arrived. The look on Dad’s face, the shock, the disappointment said everything. Dean shrunk down, grabbed his bag and followed after him. The school had called; Dad told him, said Dean was going into heat. At least Sam wasn’t around to see Dean’s shame as he had to be marched out of school, while his head grew wearier and the heat crawled all over his body, making him want to throw up. Nobody blamed him though, after all, what did Dean know, he was only an Omega, it was his father who should have known better.

Dean sank down in the Impala, panting as he was left in the back seat while Dad went into the drug store, moving to the Omega isle. A guy started pounding at the window and Dean quickly moved to the other side of the seat, eventually sliding into the foothold just to stay out of sight. He wanted to hide, more than that, he wanted to disappear, he wanted to open the door and beg for something, he wasn’t quite sure what. His fingers fumbled even as he managed to lock the door instead.

It felt like hours before Dad walked back out of the store. Dean stared up at him from the footrest and his father didn’t say a word. He just threw Dean the bag he was holding, and climbed into the car. Dean didn’t bother to look into it, didn’t even try, instead clutched on to it for dear life, anything to keep his hands under control. Dad turned on the music. The sound of Bon Jovi’s Wanted rang through the car as they drove up to the motel. Dean crawled out of the car, his limbs cramped and tight. He tried to shake them loose as he waited in the parking space while Dad went up to the clerk, but it only seemed to make them tense up worse. There were loud words exchanged between Dad and the clerk, before Dad dropped Dean off at a separate room and left him on his own. Dean fell down in front of the door. It didn’t look like the one in their regular room. This was a heat ward. Every motel had at least a few for Omegas passing through. An alpha would be able to lock his Omega in if they weren’t willing to risk getting them pregnant by knotting them through their heat. Dean placed his hand on the door as he heard the clanking of chains closing, a small plastic bottle was pushed through the slot at the bottom. Enough to last him while he sweated like a horse. There weren’t any locks on the inside.

Dean stared at the bag he was still clutching on to.

There were things in there, strange things, sickening things. A long plastic dildo like the ones Dean classmates had been joking about during Sex Ed; a tube of slick and a box of napkins. But worst of all was the heap of pamphlets just like the ones at school, that yet another concerned adult had forced into the bag.

Dean threw them in the bin.

It didn’t take Dean long before he started hallucinating, imagining things like he’d seen on late night TV that he wasn’t supposed to watch. Hands touching him, holding him down. Male ones, female ones, it didn’t matter. He didn’t even remember pushing down his pants or how his fingers ended up in his ass. All he remembered was the need growing stronger and stronger. 

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Dean reached for his pants, but they were soaked, greasy, he pushed them down completely and grabbed one of the sheets off the bed that he’d somehow managed to get tangled up into before he stared up at the door. Dad burst through seconds later, no longer waiting for permission. Dean was ready to tear himself apart, push his way out of the door and throw himself at anyone, anything that smelled like it might in any way stop the need burning inside of him; while at the same time he wanted to run, or hide under the bed to keep away from any touch. Dad didn’t let him do either, holding Dean down on the bed as he pushed a needle into Dean’s thigh.

“It will be fine, Dean. Sam doesn’t need to know. He can’t know, do you understand that? If he knew, he’d tell people. He might not want to, but he’s just a kid, he can’t keep his mouth shut yet, not like you. I can’t lose you Dean. I need you too much, and if they knew, they’d take you away from us. ”

He kept talking like that, telling Dean he wasn’t angry, but that Dean couldn’t be an Omega. That it wasn’t safe for people to know, that there were ways around it. And Dean understood, Omegas were useless, so of course he couldn’t be one.

They left town after they picked Sam up at the school. Dean hated the way his little brother’s face went from excited to furious when Dad told him they’d already packed his stuff and they were leaving that same day. Sam didn’t understand why. He was pissed, because his debate team had a meet-up, he had been invited to a birthday party, he…He kept asking, but Dad never gave him an answer and Dean was still too sick, with the remnants of his heat, to do so either. 

They arrived at Pastor Jim’s five hours later and Dean was dropped off in a room to ‘sleep it off’ while Sam lingered around, questions in abundance, but thankfully realizing that Dean was too sick to answer them. Dad just left, telling Sam to listen to Pastor Jim, to look after his brother. Sam’s eyes went wide open with worry. There were no more questions after that.

Dad returned the next day, a bottle of pills in his hand as if it was the answer to all of his prayers.

So when Dad gave him the bottle and told him to take at least three a week, Dean didn’t even question him. He just did as told, took his pills and life went back to normal. Or as normal as the Winchester life was. They moved from school to school, did whatever they had to do to fit in, but Dean never wore a collar, never changed his school papers from Beta to Omega; not even after Sam’s knot broke through and Dean proudly took his embarrassed little brother to the office to get the kid’s papers changed from potential Alpha to Alpha.

Dean didn’t need to get things explained to him. He didn’t need to be told that if anyone ever found out what he was, that he wouldn’t be allowed to take regular classes. He wouldn’t be allowed to stay in auto mechanics. There were few enough places on that course to begin with, so why waste one of them on an Omega. Besides, who’d ever heard of Omegas messing with cars? Omegas didn’t care about stuff like that; they just played around with dolls and make-up until they were ready to get claimed. If people knew he was an Omega, then he’d have to take home economics with the other Omegas instead. He’d taken a look at that class once, playing around with dolls, learning how to put on a diaper. Messing around with ingredients for meals so easy to make, that Dean had figured out how to prepare them by the time he was eight. 

Sometimes though, he saw the other Omegas sitting together at lunch, and they seemed so happy, happy to be with friends, open and free with the occasional Alpha coming up to them, pulling his chosen Omega towards him and holding him or her in a way that made Dean blush and look away. Sometimes he wished that one of the Alphas would look at him that way, but then he saw Sam and pushed it down. He couldn’t risk it. So he focused on the things he’d lose if he wore a collar instead.

Omegas were too frail to mess with tools, too weak to lift heavy wheels and car parts; they needed to learn how to keep house and care for babies. They needed to learn how to please their Alphas and be good mates and mothers. Sure, there was no law saying they couldn’t take full days of school, or graduate with the others. But only a rare few ever did and were then generally treated as freaks because of it. ‘Stuck-up Bitches’ who didn’t know their place, is what they were usually called, when people were being nice, that is. Most Omegas only stayed in school long enough to find a mate their own age before their parents found one for them. 

They called it Omega’s Choice. In some cases it was best for an Omega to get themselves mated to someone they actually wanted: a classmate, a senior, sometimes even a teacher. It was the only way an Omega had to keep their parents from selling them off to some rich Alpha, most of whom were looking for a second or third Omega. Why bother to court and claim some expensive first-rate Omega, if you could get some unwanted kid for not even a tenth of the price and have someone in the house to take care of chores and babysit your kids. Most of them then ended up discarded and sent back home to their parents, the second the Alpha no longer needed them. Since they’d never been claimed, or knotted, rejecting them wouldn’t kill them, so the Omega care agency didn’t give a damn. 

Never mind how hard it was for a second-hand Omega to find a new family that wanted them for more than cheap labor. And if they couldn’t even find that much, it was either hope that your parents would take you back, or a trip straight to the shelters where they’d only be allowed to stay for so long before they got sold off to a care agency. Legal brothels they were often called. Once you ended up in one of those places… you might as well be dead.

So instead they tried to seduce some hapless Alpha into knotting them, hoping the Alpha would do ‘the right thing’ and mate them instead of leaving them, often stuck with a baby, forced to drop out of school either way before they even turned sixteen while waiting for death. Every Alpha knew that once you knotted an Omega, that Omega would die if they didn’t get your knot in them at least once every few months. Only a rare few Alphas would risk the social scorn if they refused. Nobody ever blamed the Omega. How could they, everyone knew Omegas were too stupid to be that manipulative. No, they had to be the victim, controlled by their own body chemistry, or pushed into it by an Alpha who took advantage of them. Dean knew that if he did that, no matter if he got lucky enough to find his True Mate, Sam would be all alone, with no one to look after him. It’s not like his mate would let Sam hang around, or that Dad would let Sammy stay with him even if Dean found an Alpha actually worth a damn.

Omegas weren’t allowed to hunt, weren’t allowed to work without their Alpha’s permission, or enter bars without an Alpha holding their collar. Someone might take advantage of them if they did. Omegas weren’t allowed to drive cars or handle heavy machinery, their hand eye coordination was supposedly too bad for that, and they definitely weren’t supposed to sign their brother’s report cards or look after their sibling’s attendance. 

Dean had to look after Sam. He had to help his Dad. He couldn’t afford to be an Omega. He couldn’t afford to just sit at his father’s feet and be fed by his father’s hand. If he did, who’d look after Sam? Who would keep Sam safe while Dad had to work and who would make sure that things ran smoothly at home while Dad was gone. This was the way he kept from burdening his family, taking up the place of Beta, like his mother had been. Serving his father; looking after Sam. It made his father proud.

Dean adapted, he dressed in his father’s clothes and acted like an Alpha, which didn’t fool anyone. But he didn’t expect them to believe he was an Alpha. It was just what loads of male Betas did in the futile hope to get the prettier Beta girls or the occasional dimmer Omegas to pay more attention to them. Never mind that Betas made up half the world’s population, as far as the media was concerned, it was all about Alphas. 

The only protection that an Omega had was that they could be taken away from their Alpha if the Alpha didn’t treat them like the precious little flowers that they supposedly deserved to be treated as. Then, if you were really lucky, that Alpha then died before you had your next heat so you wouldn’t slowly die of touch starvation. Death was the only form of divorce an Omega could hope for and Dean had met enough Omegas who thought it was worth it.

It was actually easier to be a Beta as far as Dean was concerned. Betas were the funny sidekicks, the helpful but neutral background characters. No one wanted to be a Beta, not unless you were an Omega and desperate for nobody to ever find out. Which made it easy for Dean to pass as one.

It had been easier when he was a teenager, Dad would call in once a week, which was more often than he’d done before Dean had presented. Dean never had to worry about his pills. Dad had had his contacts, and Sam never figured out the truth. So what if Dean was submissive. Their father was an Alpha, Betas might not be as naturally submissive as Omegas were, but who wouldn’t jump to orders when their drill sergeant of a father pounded that obedience straight into them from childhood on.

Dad didn’t allow him to drop out of high school, not even at sixteen when even a Beta was no longer legally obliged to show up for class. Dad claimed he needed someone to keep an eye on Sam, but Dean knew it was just an excuse; Dad didn’t want an Omega hanging around him while he was on a hunt. He didn’t trust Dean to have his back. It only made Dean more determined to prove that he could still be a hunter. 

Dean suffered through school, suffered through the smell of Alphas everywhere and took his pills so they wouldn’t notice the Omega hiding amongst them. When he finally graduated, he wasn’t sure who was more relieved, him or his teachers. Dean didn’t care, all it meant was that he could finally get a full time job and help out his Dad more than he’d been doing already. Also, finally, finally, after ages of caring for Dad’s guns, training daily, working-out as much as he could, Dad gave him a chance to prove that he was up to hunting. 

Not for the big hunts of course, Dean was restricted to ghosts and minor infestations. But at least he was doing something useful with his life, so Dean didn’t complain. Then, just as he thought everything was going fine, with Sam growing up, old enough now to come on hunts with them, that’s when Sam ran off to Stanford and the world fell out from under Dean’s feet for the second time in his life.. 

Dad kept away for longer and longer periods of time. It had been years since that first heat. Years since they talked about what Dean was. As if Dad had fooled himself into believing that Dean really was a Beta. But if they spent too much time together, then Dad had to see Dean’s bottle of suppressants. When they hunted together, they couldn’t avoid Dean getting injured, they couldn’t avoid Dad seeing Dean without his shirts on, and then he had to look at the Omega mark on the back of Dean’s neck, the dark beauty spot marking the gland there that would make him go slack and practically boneless whenever anyone touched it

It was as if Dad clung to the notion that he could will his son into being a Beta. That pretending everything was alright would solve the problem. But Dad barely managed doing that for small periods of time, and then he’d look at Dean, or accidentally touch Dean’s neck and he’d realize the truth. He’d get that look on his face, guilt, pity, and then he’d look away. When he had to spend more time with Dean after that, he’d get that look in his eyes, something Dean couldn’t quite define. At that point, Dad would usually start testing Dean, making sure he knew what he was supposed to, as if he hadn’t done so a hundred times before. By the time Dad left, Dean would be itching for him to be gone, even if he missed him from the moment his father walked through the door. Dad would leave in his truck, the one be bought before he gave Dean the Impala, while Dean stood there, with the Impala looming to the side, holding all the remaining threads of Dean’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

The first time Victor Henriksen caught a glimpse of Dean Winchester, the boy had barely turned sixteen. Dark blond, almost brown hair, cut short but uneven as if his father had taken the razor to the kid’s head himself. Dressed in plaid and a leather coat several sizes too big. He couldn’t have looked more like a Beta trying to copy his Alpha father if he tried. Dean had sat in the back of the black Chevy Impala, pretending to read a comic while his little brother sat at the window going through some kind of school book. Dean’d looked up for a second when Victor approached, but ignored him when he moved on. 

Victor had been told to interrogate the boys’ father. He’d been a person of interest after a couple of underage Omegas had disappeared from a shelter. The two boys had probably been taken by their mother, who was missing as well. Victor had been a junior agent at the time.

John Winchester had claimed to be a reporter, a claim that had soon been proven to be false, and had tried to interject himself into the investigation. 

Two weeks later they’d found a blood-soaked room with empty chains on the wall, neither of the boys’ bodies was anywhere in sight. The Omegas’ mother was still missing, she’d gone home while the cops went off to look for her children, had packed her bags and those of her sons and then left to go God knows where. The Winchester family took off shortly after. 

Victor had joined the Bureau of Omega Affairs almost immediately out of college. He’d been a cocky brat when he was a kid, cruising his way through Criminology. He’d only taken Omega Psychology in his second year because he’d been too busy partying to sign up in time for the Criminal Psychology class he’d been planning to take. There weren’t too many people with an interest in Omegas, and most who did take it saw it as an easy pass to add on some credits. 

For Victor it had been eye-opening. Not just because the professor brought his Omega to class with him for some practical applications of what they were talking about. Training, dominance, every little thing an Alpha needed to know to keep an Omega happy and submissive and how to spot it when an Omega was being abused rather than just disciplined.

At first it had been a joke, seeing the Omega follow his Alpha’s commands, and then the professor had made his Omega undress, showing the scars on his Omega’s back. He talked about the shelter he’d gotten his Omega from. How the boy had been taken from an abusive couple that had used the kid as a slave, beat and abused him and then thrown him out when he turned seventeen. The Omega was getting too old for them to control they’d said. 

The kid had been on the streets for a week, before the cops found him and took him into protective custody. The couple had been banned from owning another Omega for at least five years. That had been the start of weeks of more in-depth study at just how vulnerable Omegas really were. Boys and girls damaged by people who simply saw them as a convenient sex toy, house slaves worked to the bone, abandoned, abused…

That’s when he’d decided the path that would rule the rest of his life. His mother had tried to convince him otherwise, said he should just join the FBI. It was more prestigious, better paid. But nothing could change Victor’s mind. 

And sure, his friends joked about how the BOA was just an easy road to getting free Omegas, but Victor knew better. And the more he saw people cutting corners or ignoring situations just because ‘it was only Omegas’, the more he was determined he’d made the right choice. 

It was hard to judge just how much Omegas really understood of the world around them. How much of their attitude came from the way their hormones affected them in everyday life, and how much of it was upbringing. But that didn’t change the fact that an Omega in heat was incapable of consent, no matter how willing they might seem at first sight. That didn’t change the fact that they needed someone to stand up for them. When an Alpha claimed an Omega from some poorer family just to get a womb to carry their child, or a free servant to work to the bone, and then throw out on the street, there had to be someone to stop them. There had to be some form of law to let Alphas know that they couldn’t just get away with it. 

In the past few years he’d seen too many bodies of young Omegas, barely in their teens, taken in by some slimy asshole that promised them true love, knotted them, claimed them, and then pimped them out to whoever would pay the fee. Sweet loving children, torn down by life on the streets, and then abandoned and left to die by their so called Alphas, the second the cops came too close. He’s seen Omega farms, where infants were sold like cattle, to make a profit based on the Omegas’ misery, while the law turned a blind eye to some of the minor excesses, because the country was urgently in need of a population boost. As long as no Omegas were found dead and children ended up in loving homes, no one really seemed to care. But worst of all were the parents, countless numbers of them, who couldn’t accept that their beloved child wasn’t the Alpha or Beta they’d been hoping for. Some of them, oh so well intentioned, and still forcing their children into hiding, making them take pills banned for the harm they did to an Omegas body, mind and hormonal system. And if you asked them why, they’d tell you they just wanted the kid to be able to have a full life, a worthwhile life. As if being an Omega was somehow meaningless. 

Omegas were creation, they were innocent of the original sin, they were a miracle. Victor never understood why anyone would deny such a gift given to them by God as proof that one day mankind would be forgiven for their fall from grace. Without Omegas, humanity was doomed to extinction, and yet there were still people thinking that God had no plan for the most vulnerable amongst their number.

Victor knew what was expected of Alphas like him. To fall in love with a Beta, provide him or her with love, care and protection. To find that one Beta, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with; to treat them as an equal ,almost, and to have them understand and support you in return. The problem was, Victor had never actually had even the slightest bit of interest in Betas. Sure he had nothing against them, his partner Reidy was a Beta and he was one of the finest agents that Victor knew. But somehow when it came to imagining a Beta, male or female, as a sexual partner, any and all appeal faded away. 

His counselor at high school had comforted him about it, back when he was a teenager. He said that it was a sign of how strong an Alpha he was. Alphas like him were strictly Omesexual it was a matter of his pheromones only interacting with Omegas, or some crap like that. Victor didn’t really care. He hadn’t joined any of the Pride movements in school or College. He’d tried taking part in one once; most of the members seemed to be Alphas who fell for other Alphas. Victor had felt embarrassed when he made his own statement. After all, no one would look at him strangely for taking an Omega into his home. No one would think of him as a freak. At most they’d assume he just hadn’t met the right Beta yet. Even if he had no plans whatsoever of ever doing so. 

Victor figured he had the time, he could look for the perfect Omega, court him, and the Omega’s family of course, and then take him home, knot him and claim him. They would spend several days in their honeymoon bliss, and Victor would show his Omega just how beloved he was. His Omega would love him back and they would build a family together. Just like his Alpha mother had done with his Omega father. She’d never taken a Beta husband, simply because even with Alphas, Beta males often seemed to have trouble understanding that just because an Alpha was female, that that didn’t make her any less dominant. Every time he went home, his father would ask him if he’d found his mate yet, when Victor was going to give his mother grandchildren. And Victor would answer that it would happen when the time was right. It just never had.

He’d never expected to find his mate in a police station, curled up in a corner, about ready to tear himself to pieces in a heat fever and broken in a thousand jagged shards. It made his heart ache, even as it fueled his rage and made him want to beat the crap out of whomever was responsible for his, ‘his’ Omega’s pain.

Dean didn’t even resemble the dreams Victor had had up until now. He’d imagined his Omega would be some sweet little thing, with nice dark skin, and caramel eyes. He’d imagined rough black hair, dreads hanging down to his shoulders and teeth that shone as his Omega smiled at him. Dean wasn’t anything like that. His hair was shorn, light brown. His eyes were green as emeralds and his skin, though tanned, was pale compared to his own. 

Yet, when he saw the boy, John Winchester’s son, the one that they all had assumed to be a Beta, sitting there, in desperate need, all Victor’s body seemed to scream at him, was: “That’s him. That’s the one Omega that’s made for you, that’s your True Mate.” And he had hated that he had to be the one to make the kid talk, so they could finally have something to charge John Winchester with.

A pair of junior patrolmen had been called in for a domestic disturbance. Some Beta couple had gotten in a huge fight over on Compton and had found the boy sleeping at the wheel of John Winchester’s car. A gorgeous, 1967 Chevy Impala, that showed up on more police reports than Victor felt like remembering. They’d gone over to check on the driver, had knocked on the door and when the guy inside refused to respond, they’d pulled it open, only to have Dean fall out on the floor, drunk as hell. There had been an empty bottle of cheap Scotch lying on the passenger’s seat, empty, and several empty cans of beer in the foot well. They could smell the stench of it from several feet away as soon as the door opened.

They’d taken him in more for his own safety than that of anyone else; figured they’d throw the drifter in the drunk-tank, let him sober up and then send him out of town as soon as he was up to it. It hadn’t gone their way. But then how could it when they’d thrown an Omega about to go into heat into a cell halfway filled with Alphas. 

It was like throwing a lamb to the wolves.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Dean hadn’t seen the need to bother with a motel room when it would mean that he could barely afford to get a burger the morning after. Jobs weren’t hiring, the local pool hall was crap and filled with inbred cousins who’d beat the crap out of him if even one of them realized he was hustling them, and he was all alone with no one to look after but himself. He’d stowed his pills in the Impala and laid his head to rest on the steering wheel as the car stood, parked at the side of the road, allowing him to fall asleep, eased into it by a bottle or four of booze that he definitely shouldn’t have been taking along with his pills.

Even his father, no matter how often he forgot that Dean was an Omega, still wouldn’t allow Dean to drink. So when Dad still hadn’t responded after ten attempts to reach him, Dean had given up and decided, to hell with it, throwing every law his father had ever given him out of the window. He’d tried to smoke a cigarette, continuing on with it, even after it made him sick, and then getting rid of the taste by chasing it down with some beers.

Omegas weren’t supposed to drink, and if he’d been wearing a collar, no store would have sold him any alcohol, not even with a note from his Alpha. That rule became even more imperative when an Omega was on suppressants. 

Suppressants were illegal. There were a thousand horror stories about them. How they could make an Omega sterile, frigid even. Some people blamed them for everything from cancer, to autism, to God, even Omegas losing their minds. There was this theory that Omegas on suppressants became dangerous, sociopathic even. They became antisocial, loners, unable to stick with any part of society. They would attack people, even children, and there were rumors that mental hospitals were full of wrecks of Omegas who’d tried to hide their nature using suppressants until they had finally cracked and fallen into insanity. Dean didn’t really think he was unstable, but he did wonder at times.

Omegas were supposed to go through their heats and last them out. There were times in the year that Dean felt hornier, more demanding, but he always ignored it, suppressed it. Sometimes he’d head to a bar and suck someone’s cock when it got exceptionally bad. It was at times like that, that he tried not to watch any talk shows. Desperate to avoid Omega experts who liked to spread their undoubted truths. The usual stuff, Omegas were a hormonal mess, adding medication to that was a bad idea, and only Omega physicians really knew what was or wasn’t good with them. Suppressants were at the very top of things to be avoided, and you definitely weren’t supposed to mix them with booze. 

It was a steady stream of experts telling him they knew how his body worked better than he did. Most of the time, he just tried to ignore them, but sometimes, when he was alone, on his knees, looking up at some stranger’s knot, he wondered, maybe he should just give up on the suppressants. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give in to his nature, ask his dad to find him an Alpha, maybe even a hunter so he could at least still help people in some small way. But then the guy he was working on would put his dick away, close his zipper and try to get him to let him fuck him against the wall and he’d come back to his senses.

One such encounter had been in the bar where he’d stopped earlier. He’d gone to the toilets with some guy, earned some money sucking his dick and then he’d headed up to a store a few streets further, bought a few bottles of booze and got back in his car, trying to get the taste of the guy’s come out of his mouth. Knowing he wanted more.

Dean hadn’t even bothered to protest when the cops dragged him out of the car. The only time he’d fought against them was when they started cracking jokes about the smell, insulting his baby, even if, aside of the booze, the Impala was as spotless as ever. His pills were left behind and he was dragged to jail to sleep off his hangover somewhere less bothersome to the general population. He should have fought harder, but it seemed that drinking made him lethargic instead of violent.

Of course what no one had bothered to tell Dean, was that one of the reasons you didn’t mix suppressants with alcohol, was because alcohol not only cancelled out the effect of the suppressants, but in large enough amount it would jumpstart a heat that had been delayed for too long to be healthy. 

When the Betas dragged Dean down to the cells, half the Alpha population in the jail was sitting up in full attention. Something the Betas in law enforcement had missed due to the late night hour, they hadn’t wanted to do night shift to begin with, so having to interrupt their card game to go pick up some out of town troublemaker was the last thing they wanted to think about. 

Dean had been too drunk to care at first, but then his heat started up and it hurt just as much as it had the first time around. He tried to cover himself up in his coat, hiding in the corner of the cell, desperate to ignore the scents of the men with him. Only four of them were Alphas, the rest of them Betas. Dean curled up, holding his legs close to his body, fighting the urge to crawl up to the nearest Alpha and beg him to just allow Dean to suck his dick, beg the second for a knot up his ass, promise the third he would be ready for him after. The thought kept going through his head over and over, and Dean trembled in fear, terrified of his own instincts. 

The Alphas noticed of course, coming closer, Dean wanted to beg them for it, but instead he told them to leave him alone. They could sense the lie in his words, one of them got close enough to stroke Dean’s hair, grabbing Dean’s fist as the Omega hit out and knelt next to Dean, his fingers moving over the gland in Dean’s neck, making the Omega melt under his touch. Dean’s words became scrambled in his mind. “I don’t want this.” He whispered, but the heat coming from his body, as he licked his lips and their fingers moved over his arms denied his pleas.

Half an hour later the deputies had to come running into the cell, dragging the Alphas off of Dean, barely in time to keep him from getting gang-raped by the rest of his cellmates. By that time he’d already had who knows how many cocks in his mouth. Blowjobs didn’t count, wasn’t that what they said? It was only rape if they… He’d been lucky that they’d been too busy fighting amongst themselves on who got to go first, to get any further than pulling his pants down to his ankles.

Dean was taken to an interview room, sat in a corner, pants torn and shirt shredded and desperate for anything, anyone to make the hurt stop. He was crying, God he hated his body. Dean didn’t cry, had in fact not cried since that first and last time he’d gone into heat. Crying was a sign of weakness and Winchesters didn’t do weak. Well Sam did, but that overblown Alpha never did what he was supposed to do. 

When a female deputy came in a few minutes later, he didn’t bother to look up at her. Just let the smell of Alpha course over him. Even just being near her seemed to make him feel better, made him want to crawl to her feet and lean his head up against her legs as she rubbed his head and told him what a good little Omega he was. 

He didn’t of course, but his body wanted to, wanted it so much. When she gave him a dildo with a knot on it he didn’t even look at it, unsure what she expected him to do with it. She blushed when he stared at her and left the room almost right after. Dean sat there, holding the toy. Still as unsure of what to do with one as he’d been that first time around. He remembered those jokes again, the ones that had only gotten worse as he grew older. Alphas loved to brag about their knots, how they’d have an Omega hanging off of them in no time. The one on the dildo only scared Dean even more than he already was.

Dean knew where it was supposed to go, but had no idea how to get it in, how to start, even as his hole itched for something to fill it with. When the social services people came in a few hours later, he was curled up in a ball, hiding behind a chair, a low whine escaping his lips as he rubbed the dildo across his lips. The social worker, pushed the chair out of the way, took the dildo from his hands and petted him, soothing him with words as his hands moved down Dean’s pants. Dean couldn’t help himself, giving in to the Alpha’s touch and pushing back, instead of pulling away as the Alpha’s fingers invaded his hole. 

“There, there sweetling.” The Alpha whispered, as his fingers rubbing over the back of Dean’s neck, making Dean feel as if his tensed-up muscles just melted under the other man’s calluses. “Relax, you can let go now. The sheriff is already trying to find your Alpha. Everything is going to be just fine.”

Dean wanted to protest, but the soothing touch was too much and soon he was coming in his pants, embarrassed as hell, because the alpha hadn’t even touched Dean’s dick, “There’s a good boy.” The Alpha said, continuing his gentle assault on Dean’s senses. 

The door slammed open and two of the deputies came in, Dean kept his eyes down, too ashamed to look them in the face, to have them see him making a fool of himself. 

“The O had this in his car.” One of the deputies said, while holding up Dean’s pills. 

“Fuck, aren’t those illegal?” The second social worker, the one who didn’t have his hands on Dean, blurted out in utter disgust; Dean trembled, for a reason he couldn’t quite understand himself.  
“It’s alright sweetie. No one’s angry with you. We just need to know who gave you those.” Dean shivered but didn’t answer. He couldn’t, telling anyone was bad, it got people hurt, it got Dad hurt. “How long have you been taking them?” The kind voice continued, never ending his touches now moving both in Dean’s ass and along the back of his neck at the same time.

Uttering small words, telling him he wasn’t in trouble, that they just wanted to help him. Dean couldn’t help it, he just wanted to please the man: even as his conscious mind kept screaming at him to shut up. 

“Always.” He finally whispered, just to shut up both parts of his brain. “Stop heat, be normal.”

The Alpha pulled him into a hug and continued his soothing, teasing the words out of Dean, making him tell them about his first heat. About Sam needing him, even, gods help him, about Dad and how Dad had wanted him to be normal, to be Beta.

By the time his heat finally eased down Dean was exhausted and broken, and he realized he’d just done the one thing he’d always fought not to do. He’d given in to his weakness and betrayed his father. Waking up out of his heat was like the worst bender he’d ever been on times a thousand and it made him hate himself even more than he did before.

On top of that he’d woken up with a state collar around his neck, declaring him a ward of the state, because Omegas weren’t adults. They were property of their Alphas if a related Alpha wasn’t found soon, he had no choice but to be handed over to the first Alpha that declared an interest and passed the state’s tests.

.

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

When Victor first growled at seeing the Omega, one of the Betas had gotten in his way, uncowed by his rage, the man had done his duty protecting the Omega under their charge. It was only Reidy speaking up for him that had kept them from throwing him out all together. Victor had been forced to remain in the observation room. The only Alpha allowed into the interrogation room with an Omega in heat was the trained social worker who was supposed to know what he was doing. Victor snarled at the idea of seeing the other Alpha put his hands on ‘his’ Omega. But he restrained himself and listened to the boy’s confession instead. 

He couldn’t help feel pity for his poor mate, forced to be on suppressants, forced to hide, forced to be something he wasn’t capable of being, just so Winchester could go around, doing who knows what for who knows what cause without a single worry about his youngest. Then, when he no longer needed his Omega as a cheap slave and babysitter, he’d dumped the kid and gone off on his own.  
It was men like John Winchester that proved how important Victor’s work was. And the fact that the Alpha had done what he had to his own son, to Victor’s true mate, that only made it worse. Victor put his hands on the glass of the one way mirror, knowing he should take a step back, the closer he came, the greater the chance he would be seen. But, perhaps, in the state that Dean was in, the Omega wouldn’t notice anyway.

He raised his head, catching the scent coming through the vents above the glass.

“You’ll have to wait, Vic.” Victor turned, forcing himself to remember that this was Reidy, speaking, his partner, his best friend, the one guy he could trust.

“Even if you are proven to be his mate, the social workers will want the Omega settled and calmed down, before they’d even think about getting him claimed. Hell, we know Dean has a younger brother. They’ll probably call him and see how much he knows.”

“And then they’ll give him custody.” Victor whispered. “To a guy who didn’t even realize he had an Omega for his brother. Who was so self-centered that he let an Omega care for him instead of the other way around.”

“I know, I hate it too. But it’s the law. Right now, Dean is going to need family, to help him transition to his new life. It’s going to be hard enough on him as it is, Vic, even without adding the burden of getting claimed. You have to give him space, let him settle. You have to do what’s right, not for you, but for his sake.”

Victor left his hand on the glass and nodded before taking a step back. His eyes never left the Omega’s body.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Life at the safehouse was simple in a way. It was crammed with dozens of Omegas, of varying ages, waiting to be set up with a foster family or a mate if they were old enough. It was depressing to see how many of them were just waiting out their days before their final heat. And then there were the ‘lucky ones’ like Dean waiting for a related Alpha to come pick them up and take custody of them. Dean had tried telling them he wanted to leave, that he could get to Sam on his own. He didn’t need anyone taking care of him. Hell, he’d been taking care of himself, Sam and Dad for years.

But they laughed at the idea. He asked about the Impala, but was told it had been impounded. Omegas couldn’t drive, he was told. Omegas couldn’t even be allowed to take a plane ride or bus trip on their own. Omegas couldn’t travel by themselves. They couldn’t risk him getting hurt, missing a bus, getting on the wrong plane as if he were a toddler too young to read. Someone might take advantage of him, he could have an accident. “You wouldn’t want someone to throw you up against the wall and fuck you, claim you, without your Alpha’s approval, now would you?” They asked. As if Dean couldn’t defend himself, as if he couldn’t fight off some bastard. The only reason those guys in prison had had a chance, was because he’d been in heat. Never mind that with the stupid collar on his neck, any Alpha would know his weak spot. He was sure he could hide it, especially if they took the collar off. The mocking grew even worse after he made that suggestion.

Screw them. He tried to run, to get away, but it turned out there was a tracking chip in his collar. It was only there for his safety, or so they told him. Screw them. 

Finally he played along, telling his social worker that all his stuff was in the car, that it was his home. He even pretended to cry, using every bit of acting skill he possessed to bring out the waterworks. The Alpha in charge of the safe house petted him, hugged him, and then arranged for Dean to at least get his things back, and see his car. The man stared at him from the side as Dean sat down in the driver’s seat. They wouldn’t let Dean hold the keys, the Alpha joked about making sure that Dean wouldn’t accidentally get the car started. Dean fought the urge to tell him that there’d be nothing accidental about it if he did. 

He bent over and pulled the cookie box holding his pictures out from underneath the front seat. There was a snickers bar to the side of the driver’s seat that was confiscated. He could get it back if he was a good boy, the man said. A bag full of clothes from the trunk, that was checked over for contraband. He wasn’t allowed to keep his gun or any of his knives. The poor Omega might cut himself… The bastards even took his porn. Dean knew he’d go insane from the way they kept acting. He was just glad that most of the important stuff was hidden in the secret compartment in the back of the car. 

He finally pulled out some comics and his books before saying goodbye to his baby. Leaning into the headrest of the driver’s seat one last time, his fingers moving over the steering wheel. He just hoped that if he couldn’t save her himself, that Sam would at least care enough to do so.”I’m sorry baby.” He whispered. 

“It will be fine, Dean. I’m sure your brother will be here soon.” The Alpha’s voice sounded so sweet and sugary that Dean wanted to bash his face in and let him know he wasn’t what they thought he was. “Just let go of the anger, Dean.” The Omega twisted around, glaring at the Alpha’s face.

“It’s the suppressants, Dean. Your body is reacting to you coming off them. They’re causing your anger, your rage. You just have to ride it out, let it flow out of you, and accept your real self.” Dean shivered at the certainty in the alpha’s tone. He wanted to run, but had nowhere to go, so he let himself be led back inside, clinging on to those last few saved possessions held closely to his chest. “There’s a padded room in the back of the house, if you need something to vent your anger on. I promise, it will help.”

Dean froze in the door opening. He stopped barely long enough to turn around and watch as some stranger drove off in the Impala before he was marched into the kitchen and set down at the counter with a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, and his things stacked at his feet. The Alpha made him pancakes, with friendly smiling faces on them. Dean barely touched them.

The kitchen was all bright and soft colors, it was supposed to look soothing and welcoming, but to Dean it felt like a funeral hall. The social worker handling Dean’s case finally left and Dean tried not to glare at anyone as he was finally allowed to leave the kitchen and take his bags with him. He didn’t even bother to talk to his roommates. The two of them sat on their bunks, chattering on about nail polish and shoes, two things that had never interested Dean in the slightest.

Dean didn’t want to look at the boy’s black eye and broken nose. He didn’t want to see how the other, a female Omega had both legs in traction and was managing her wheelchair across the room with both hands on the wheels. Omegas were supposed to be protected, but that didn’t help you much if the Alpha that was supposed to be protecting you, decided he or she needed to beat the crap out of you instead.

Her name was Laura. Unless the doctors could find her true mate and overtake her previous claim, she’d be dead in less than a month. You wouldn’t know it from the way she was smiling and talking about her kids. Kids now being taken care of by her former Alpha. She’d never see them again But at least they seemed to be safe, the social workers didn’t believe her Alpha was hurting them as well. They’d been the ones to call the Agency, begging them to save their mom, they were too young to realize what that would do to Laura if she were gone from her husband in her next heat. She’d begged to be allowed to go back, but the guy’s permit to adopt Omegas had been taken away for the next five years. Dean only knew because he’d caught her crying about it the night before. She was twenty-two years old, her eldest was a little over seven.

Toby, the kid, was fourteen, his parents had sold him to a forty-year-old widower when he was a few months over twelve, the day after his first heat ended and he was supposedly a mature Omega. The guy’s Beta and two Omegas had died in a car accident a few months earlier. Luckily for Toby his Alpha had never bothered to knot him. The man had stuck to using the kid’s mouth and making him do all the work in the house, including looking after all six of the guy’s kids. Toby’s current state was the result of the kid trying to run when his Alpha figured he was old enough to be bred. The man had smashed the kid’s head against a door, he would have fucked him too, but someone had called the cops on him before it could get that far. It hadn’t been the first beating Toby had gotten from the man, and the neighbors were tired of the noise.

Dean wanted to say he wasn’t like them. He didn’t need protection, he wasn’t weak. But instead he lay down on his bed and pulled his pillow over his face, halfway wishing he could just smother himself with it. He wanted to ignore Laura’s taste in pop or Toby’s taste in Beethoven and live through it all. The pillow did nothing to suppress the noise they were making.

Sam arrived two days later. He had to get things arranged with school, had to get permission from the state to get custody, had to… Dean stopped listening halfway through and just asked his brother about the Impala. Sam smiled and held up the keys. Dean tried to grab for them, but Sam quickly pulled them back.

Dean wasn’t allowed to drive. It didn’t matter that Sam knew perfectly well that Dean was better at it than Sam. Sam glared back at him and flat out refused. They couldn’t risk it, his brother said, if they got caught by the cops and they noticed Dean’s collar, Sam would lose custody and then what?

He wouldn’t even remove Dean’s state collar, said they’d know if he did. Sam wouldn’t get full custody for at least the next five months, just because the state couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed Dean’s true nature. Or some crap like that. 

He made the same threat when Dean asked Sam to let him go, to just forget about him. Sam looked at him, his eyes filled with tears as if it broke his heart that Dean had even asked for such a thing. Dean’s request was refused, but Sam had offered to let Dean pick the music instead. The young Alpha nearly lost his hand when he tried to pet Dean’s hair and mark.

“Dean, I’m just trying to help you.” His brother sounded guilty, Dean got it; his brother hadn’t noticed he was an Omega. But what Sam didn’t get was that Dean hadn’t wanted him to know. Especially once Sam left for Stanford. Dean would have hated for Sam to take Dean with him like that, not because he’d miss Dean otherwise, or because he wanted them to be together, but because he felt he had to, because Dean was a responsibility, because he wanted to be a good brother, like he did now. 

Dean wanted to be someone in his own right. He wanted to be a Hunter, to help people, save lives, kill monsters. He’d never wanted to be little Stu homemaker, staying in his kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. He didn’t want some big Alpha making his decisions for him. He didn’t want to be knotted or have his tits milked. The very idea of sex still terrified him, even the toys they offered at the Omega safehouse had been horrifying by their size, yet the other Omegas at the house treated them like they were nothing. Dean didn’t want to be like that. 

He didn’t want to be an Omega at all. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe they weren’t so wrong, maybe he was the one who was screwed up. Maybe he was the problem and everyone else was right to feel sorry for him. Maybe he wanted to hunt, because he had an urge to kill, because the suppressants made him a monster, made him… wrong. He had to force his mind away from thinking too much. That’s how they wanted him to think, but it was them that were wrong, them that were trying to push him into something that wasn’t for him.

Sam had seemed a bit hesitant when he had to show Dean his apartment at college. Especially since he didn’t have a room for Dean to sleep in. Dean didn’t mind, the couch was better than most of the motel beds they’d slept on as kids. Sam had smiled when he said that, adding that the couch had fewer bugs in it as well. 

Sam had been so desperate for Dean to fit in, so desperate for everything to go right, that it hurt Dean to know he couldn’t give his brother what he wanted.

So what if he didn’t have Sam’s dinner ready for him when his brother got back from school. He’d tried it, at first, but after the third time that he was left waiting with food when Sam had been forced to stay over at school studying, without even a warning, he’d said to hell with it. So what if he spent his days watching television and emptying his brother’s fridge? What did they expect? 

He wasn’t allowed to go out and earn money for himself, he couldn’t get drunk, since no bartender would dare serve him with that blasted collar around his neck and no Alpha to hold his leash. Dean had tried getting his collar off, but that only set off an alarm that had the cops at his door within the hour. Just to check up on him and make sure he was safe of course. Sam had looked so broken when they asked him about his care for his brother, so Dean hadn’t given it a second try. 

Dean wasn’t allowed to fix the appliances, he could get hurt. He wasn’t allowed to mow the lawn, a silly Omega like him could get his hand stuck in the thing, they said. He wasn’t allowed to work on the car or be out on his own without his brother’s supervision. And there was only so many times that he could do the laundry or clean the place.

Dean hated to admit it, but it would have been easier if Sam had been trying to make his life hell. At least then he’d have had someone to blame things on. But no, Sam did everything he could to make things easier on Dean, yet no matter how hard he tried, Dean just couldn’t help but feel cooped up and caged. It was like he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t the collar, it was nice and loose, like state collars always were and Sam had checked it when he first arrived just to make sure of that. 

There was something wrong with him, with Dean, with the way he couldn’t just slide into submissiveness like he was supposed to. The day Sam came home and found Dean doing the dishes, Dean nearly burst out crying when Sam called him a good boy. He dropped the plate in his hands instead. Sam didn’t even punish him. He just pulled him in for a hug, gently caressing Dean’s neck, telling him everything was going to be fine. 

Dean wanted to strangle his brother for that, and then when he realized what he’d been thinking, he felt even worse, because he was a monster, a creep that could think of hurting the one person he loved most in his entire life. Sam was the one good thing their father had left, Dean couldn’t take away the one son actually worthy of their father’s love.

In the end, Dean did the only thing he had left to make things easier on everyone. He grabbed his razor, slipped into the bath, and cut his wrists. At least if he was dead, then Sam would be rid of him, Sam wouldn’t have to support him, Dad could forget all about him and Dean… Dean would finally be free. 

He might even have succeeded. 

He almost did, he felt himself doze off in the warm water, felt his body relax and the world go dark. But then he heard Sam calling his name, he heard Sam screaming. He fought as Sam pulled him out of the bath, as someone called the paramedics. He remembered begging Sam to just let him go, but Sam didn’t listen. Sam had stopped listening to him when he found out the truth. Nobody ever listened anymore, they just decided they knew better than he did.

“Be happy, Dean,” they’d say. “That’s all you have to do, be happy and submissive and you’ll get an Alpha soon.” As if that was some kind of reward.

He woke up in the hospital this time, Sam sitting by his bed. His brother was crying. Dean hated to see Sam cry, he couldn’t take it. But he couldn’t tell him that either, because it would only make him cry more.

“I can’t lose you, Dean. I’m sorry. I know you hate me for doing this. But I can’t lose you, you’re my brother, you’re all I’ve got.”

Dean looked away, at least as much as he could with his wrists tied to the side of the bed. He tried to move his feet, to close his legs, but he realized they were tied to the bed as well.

“There’s something else.” Sam said Dean refused to answer. “The social worker was threatening to take you away, Dean. She said I could lose custody full time if I refused.” Be good or they’ll take you away. Be good, and I’ll never see you again, be good or…

Dean didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to keep hearing what his little brother was saying, but…

“They want me to send you to a rehabilitation clinic.” Sam didn’t even look at him, his eyes on his nails instead, Sam started eyeing them as if he was wondering if they could be cut any shorter. If Dean had been free, he’d have slapped his little brother’s hands to keep Sam from biting them.

 _“They what?”_ Dean would have screamed the words if he could, but somehow he couldn’t bring up the emotion, so instead he just whispered them after Sam fell into silence, more because it was the response that Sam expected from him than anything else.

“It’ll only be for a few months, I promise. They said that because Dad never let you be yourself, you need help, therapy, to unlock your Omega side, to help you accept what you are. They said that the clinic is the only way to cure what Dad messed up in you, so you can be the Omega you’re supposed to be, and be happy.” The way he said it sounded like it came straight out of one of those leaflets the social workers had left them with when Sam came to pick him up at the safe house.

Dean’s first reaction was to beg Sam not to do it, to beg his brother to please not put him through this, not make him into a whiny little bitch. But instead, he sank down in his cuffs before the words came out. He didn’t know why he was so apathetic It might just be the drugs they were pumping into him, it might just be the blood loss, or the tears in Sam’s eyes. The look that he’d put on his brother’s face. 

“When?” 

He wondered if he sounded half as defeated as he felt.

“As soon as you’re well enough to be released from the hospital.” Sam seemed almost tiny in his seat. He had the same look on his face that he’d had when he was ten, and Dad told him they couldn’t keep the dog that Sam had been secretly feeding while they were staying in that town in Arizona. Bumfuck of nowhere that it had been. Sam had loved that place. Dean wondered what had happened to the damn thing after that. 

“Who will pay for it?” he asked, quietly, thinking it over, slowly and almost hesitantly looking at Sam’s face as he did so.

“The state, they say that if you’re not taken care of, you could become a threat to yourself or others due to an hormonal imbalance.” Sam slipped out the words in a way that clearly implied he disagreed with the statement. All it meant for Dean was that this wouldn’t be at Sam’s expense. He’d be out of Sam’s hands, Sam could go back to focusing on his schoolwork, on that pretty little Beta he had an eye on, and he’d be rid of Dean one way or the other. 

Dean knew about the centers, or the Omega Rehabilitation Hospices, every Omega did, even, hell **especially** the ones who tried to deny what they were. If you went into the ORH or the Omega rehab clinic, you either came out mated, or you didn’t come out at all. When they figured he was ready, they’d find him a mate. Dean could play along, pretend to do what they wanted him to, let himself get mated to the first idiot he could manipulate into letting Dean out of his sight, and then get the hell out of there. Sure, he’d die, but who cared about a little thing like that, when he’d be free.

Even if he couldn’t get away, the burden of looking after him, caring for him would at least be off Sam’s back. 

So Dean didn’t fight the doctors. He let them do their tests, let them decide when he was ready. He was so good that they even undid the ties on his hands and feet. He didn’t try and make a run for it, just used the opportunity to grab one of the bananas that one of Sam’s classmates had left there as a get well present. It didn’t matter that they were there to see Sam, it was still polite to bring something for the invalid, even if you barely knew him. Dean was happy that Sam had friends who cared enough to do so.

He didn’t bother to resist as they put him in an ambulance on the way to the Clinic, with Sam by his side. He hugged his brother goodbye as they put him in a wheelchair, ready to roll him in. He tried to tell them he could walk, but that apparently wasn’t enough for them. No, he guessed, it made him too independent. So instead they had to do it for him. They had to control his every move. They told him to put his feet on the platforms and locked them to the chair.

Dean could have tried to make it hard on them, but he decided not to. This was only the pathway to freedom, if he endured this, it’d all be over.

He closed his eyes and let them wheel him in, strung up like a holiday turkey.

The gate clanged shut behind him and cold shivers ran down his spine. Making him worried that he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Victor had been tracking John Winchester on and off for the past decade, first as a rookie when he’d discovered a trail of fake credit cards that kept leading to the same man, then running into him while tracking-down Omega farms and eventually following lead after lead on the man’s involvement with missing Omegas and seeing every last one of them flush out or come to nothing. It was almost as if Winchester were one of the ghosts he claimed to hunt. Victor still didn’t know if the bastard was just a damn good conman, or simply insane. All he knew was that Winchester would show up at some place, use fake credit cards, talk to people, even those in law enforcement, and would manage to make them believe that he was supposed to be there. Days, sometimes weeks later he’d disappear, leaving a broken mess in his wake in the form of bodies, property damage, or worse, leaving people so hurt they spent the rest of their life in a waking nightmare. But by that point it was usually impossible to follow his trail, making it seem as if he never existed in the first place.

Most of those cases, weird as they were, they weren’t Victor’s business. Victor was a part of the Bureau of Omega Affairs. Murders, burglaries, all that kind of stuff, it was bad, but he had enough work of his own. His problem was that Winchester couldn’t seem to stay out of cases to do with Omega issues. If an Omega disappeared, five times out of ten, either Winchester had been sighted nearby. Or someone connected to Winchester had been. He spread false propaganda, denying common wisdom about Omegas. Victor still wasn’t sure if the man actually believed that crap, or if it was another one of Winchester’s cover stories. 

Victor had never taken a job as personal, as he did Winchester’s. Not just for the trouble he caused, but most of all, for what he’d done to his sons, to Victor’s mate.  
Victor had tried to stop thinking about Dean, to listen to Reidy and focus on more important matters. But every time his mind had the chance it drifted back to Dean, wondering what the Omega was doing, where he’d be, if he was happy? It felt so wrong to have been so close to his mate, and still let him go without even putting a mark on him. Maybe it was for the best that he hadn’t been allowed to touch Dean, because if he had, he might never have been able to let him go.

His superiors didn’t even know. If they had known his secret, his boss would just insist he be more professional. Adler would have ordered him to visit the department shrink, telling him to stop seeing himself as the leading man in some love story. As far as they were concerned, Dean Winchester was at best a lead to John Winchester, at worst one of the man’s victims, nothing more, nothing less. And if Victor told people the truth, that the boy was his mate, then he’d be pulled off the case, made to wait for his appraisal as his request to court the Omega was sent to the Omegas brother. Sam Winchester who’d already refused to put his brother on the open list for Omega claiming, because as he claimed, Dean wasn’t ready to accept himself, let alone a mate.

But God, he couldn’t forget the look in Dean’s lust filled eyes as that other Alpha had managed to make the boy come in his pants. Or the way he’d faced the one way mirror, longingly, almost as if he’d known Victor was there, as if he’d recognized him, just as Victor had done with Dean. But Victor hadn’t used the opportunity to claim ‘his’ Omega, no matter how much he’d wanted to. Because he wasn’t a monster.

He might not be into the so-called Omega Liberation Movement, Victor had to spit at even the thought of that name, but he wanted what was best for all Omegas. He just hated the naïve idiots who aimed to tear down a legal defense system that had taken years to build, that kept Omegas safe, all in the name of giving them some sort of freedom, freedom that an Omega was unable to handle. Men like John Winchester though, they claimed that the only difference between an Alpha, Beta or Omega was a matter of their genitals and the presence or absence of a heat or a rut. It soothed their conscience when they screwed up and abandoned some poor Omega and got rid of them like an unwanted pet.

Victor was all for Omega rights, but those rights had to be tempered by the Omega’s nature, set to their specific level of understanding, to their needs. You didn’t let a child drive a car, so why allow the same from an Omega who had even less control over their own body than a minor did.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

They took Dean in to see the doctor first. Dean’s bonds weren’t released until he was standing in front of the man. The Betas wheeling him in, knelt down beside him to undo his bonds and then helped him get out of the chair. Dean pushed away the men’s hands and got up, standing up uneasily as they left the room. There were no chairs in front of his desk. Just a large pillow on the floor. Dean chose to stand up instead. He figured the guy was about his size, maybe a little smaller.

The guy didn’t bother to look up at him, just kept looking at Dean’s chest. Dean shivered, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. 

“Sit down.” It was the first time the man directed his words at Dean.

Dean stared at the pillow, then back at the desk, at the man who still wasn’t meeting his eyes. But the way he did it made it clear that he wasn’t avoiding Dean’s eyes, but that he refused to look up at him.

It raised the Omega’s hackles, and part of him screamed to just refuse. To keep strong. He ruthlessly suppressed that part of him and sat down, unsure where to put his legs, after some thought he just bent them in front of him. He had to choose his battles and this wasn’t one of the ones he could hope to win.

Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he kind of liked the man’s no nonsense manner. He far preferred simple orders and expectations over the way most people treated him, as if he was a bad-mannered pet that just needed a loving home.

“Good boy.” The doctor said next, finally facing Dean now that he could look down on him.

He rifled through the papers and stared at them for a moment.

“I see your name is Dean Winchester, you’re twenty-three years old and have been misfiled as a Beta for the past ten years. “

“I misfiled myself as a Beta.” Dean answered, unable to stop himself. 

The doctor ignored him. Dean understood the tactic, and it somehow worked better at making him shut up, than a command could have. This Alpha didn’t need to ask for obedience, he just got it. Kind of like Dad.

“Tests say you somehow managed not to damage your body too badly with the abuse of suppressants. That’s good.”

In other words, he was lucky that he was still functional as a breeding machine.

“You’re underweight, more so now than you were even before your brother took you in.”

“That wasn’t Sam’s fault.” Dean felt defensive, hearing the accusation in the man’s tone. Dean’s words were once again ignored.

“You’re pretty enough, I’ll grant you that, but you’ve clearly got behavior issues that might turn off Alphas, or worse, might attract the wrong kind of Alpha. Believe me, boy, you do not want to be with the kind of Alpha that is attracted to Omegas with attitude, most of the time, they just love being able to break their Omega, rather than care for them.”

It was said so matter of fact that it send shivers down Dean’s spine. Especially since Dean knew, he knew damn it, that the Alpha was telling the truth.

“Now it’s possible of course, that you’re one of those Omegas who appreciate an Alpha like that, who want to be broken down, and let their Alpha build them up again.” Dean cringed. “We’ll take the time to figure that out in your time here.”

The doctor smiled at him. It was the kind smarmy smile usually used by used car salesmen,… or cheap defense lawyers.

“There’re a few more things,” and the doctor put down his paper, pulling out a pen, “that I need to know.”

Dean swallowed and waited.

“Have you ever had any sex before your experience at Monument. And by sex, I mean anal. I don’t care about oral, non penetrative or kissing Have you ever had someone filling up your pretty little pussy...” Dean blushed red, thinking of what had happened in the cell, of all the times he’d gone down on men in back corners.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Dean shivered and stopped looking up at the man, feeling like a dog who just messed up the living-room while his owners were gone, even down to the way he hung his head embarrassed and ashamed.

“Have you ever used sexual aids, toys, lube,…” 

“No!” Dean wanted to jump off the pillow, but found himself unable to move as long as the Alpha didn’t tell him he could.

That was the first time the man looked at him in pity. Dean decided he hated it already.

“Not even whilst you were in heat?”

“Once, my dad he… gave me a dildo and I … I sucked on it.” Dean whispered. “The deputy at the station, she gave me one too. I just…”

“There’s nothing wrong with following your instincts, boy. Omegas need to be penetrated, it’s a primal urge. It just means that despite your harmful upbringing, you’re still mentally healthy. That’s good.”

Good? Dean hated it. A look of disgust filled Dean’s face. The doctor just wrote something down. 

“While here you will learn what it means to be an Omega. You’ll learn to appreciate your body, trust your caretakers and most of all; you’ll learn to stop struggling against your submission. Right now, Dean, you’re your own worst enemy, and it’s up to me and the people in my charge to get you back on the right track. “

The Alpha pressed a button and the door opened, a male Beta whose deep dark skin contrasted strongly against his lime green scrubs entered the room, his eyes lingering on Dean. “Mister Walker, please take our newest resident to the storage room and get him something proper to wear.”

Dean stared at the two of them, before consciously lowering his eyes. 

“Does he need a butt plug as well?” Dean’s eyes went wide open, even as his hole clenched up at the mention of such a thing.

“Not yet, he’ll need a bit more practice before he’ll be comfortable wearing one on a regular basis.”

Dean’s eyes were wide as his mind kept shouting “NO NO NO.” But he was too stunned to speak. 

“He’s still an anal virgin.” The doctor continued. “I’m as of yet unsure if we should let him stay one or not.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Dean said, jumping up to his feet as if the pillow had burst into flames. The doctor ignored him, as he’d done with everything else Dean said. The Beta just chuckled and patted Dean on the head as if the Omega had done something cute. Then the Beta grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pushed him in the right direction. 

Worst part of it all was that the doctor’s behavior seemed to be the way pretty much all the staff treated him. As if they didn’t understand a word he said, unless they asked him something that they needed an answer to. The Beta in the store-room ignored him, simply asking the other Beta for Dean’s size, ignoring Dean when he answered, and pulling out a tape, turning Dean around to get his measurements. 

There was no dressing-room. They just told him to put on the new outfit, where he stood. When Dean tried to look around for somewhere more private, the Beta with him just started helping him to remove his clothes; ignoring any of Dean’s protests. When Dean tried to resist, the Beta simply pressed the tip of his fingers on Dean’s neck and Dean fell still as if someone had turned him off. 

By the time the Beta’s other hand moved over Dean’s nipples, as he pulled Dean’s shirt over his head, Dean was about ready to fall to his knees. He even lifted his feet as the man pulled down his pants and made him step out of them. 

“Nice. “ Dean shivered as the Beta let his hands wander over Dean’s cock and balls, before moving them over his ass. “I’d almost wish the center let Betas sign up for mating with Omegas. With that ass, you’ll have suitors a plenty, attitude problem or not.”

Dean finally managed to push away the man’s hand and glare at him. The guy just chuckled and threw Dean his new clothes. A pair of harem pants and a cotton shirt that barely reached his stomach and that was so tight it showed every bit of his abs, that was it. The full and grand total of clothes he was allowed. No shoes, no socks, no actual shirt. Goosebumps were forming on his skin already. He was assigned a few additional outfits of the same type and size, and a locker to put them in before the Beta had him moving again. 

“Bastard.” Dean grumbled.

“The name’s Gordon.” The guy said. “I’ll be your handler for the next few months.”

Dean shivered at the way the guy said the word ‘handler’, more certain than ever that the last thing in the world he wanted was for the guy to ‘handle’ him in any way whatsoever.

“Don’t worry, kid. It’s not as bad as it might seem. A lot of Omegas enjoy their time here.” Dean was still glaring at him. “It’s a safe place to be.”

Dean finally lowered his eyes and followed after Gordon, keeping track of where they were going so he’d be able to find his way on his own when needed. Or at least he tried to do so. After the twentieth turn up or down a pair of stairs, Dean was about ready to give up. “Who the hell designed this place?” He muttered.

Gordon started laughing at that. “Would you believe it was originally supposed to be a museum? The state bought it after the place went bankrupt. For some reason no one seemed to be interested in the history of slugs, who knew…”

The winding hallways, stupid up and down stairs and all around nonsensical structure of the place was suddenly making a lot more sense.

They moved through several halls with niches on the side. Omegas were sitting around the place, doing … things. Dean tried not to look too closely, praying he’d die before they had him doing embroidering… for fun. It’s not like he couldn’t, he’d sewed up his Dad or himself often enough. Hell, he was an expert in patching up clothes so they’d last a few years longer. But sewing flowers on a pillow? Ugh, hell no.

The next room was even worse, it had several Omegas painting their ‘feelings’ on larges pieces of paper spread across the floors, or at least that’s what Gordon said they were doing, they might also have just been rolling around in paint for all he knew. When they got to a room where an older Beta was instructing a group of people how to clean a toilet, Dean almost released a breath in relief.  
Gordon chuckled at his reaction and Dean wanted to slug the guy for it.

“You know, Dean. For a guy who claims to be as un-Omega like as you pretend to be. You have a very Omega like preference for housework.” Dean had to storm off to keep from punching the Beta in the face.

It only took him two more turns before he was once again lost, staring behind him at Gordon who’d followed him as if there was nothing weird in Omegas running off like that. His words, “Well at least you didn’t make me follow you all through the clinic,” only confirmed it. He didn’t want to be like the others, he … wasn’t sure what he wanted.

But then Gordon touched the gland on his neck a second time and Dean leant into his touch. “It’s good isn’t it, surrendering like this. You’re safe now, my boy, and no one here means you any harm. Aren’t you tired of running and fighting?”

Overtaken by the sensation, Dean couldn’t do anything but let the man hug him, desperate to stop the tears. Wishing they didn’t make him feel better afterwards.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Sam sat down in his kitchen, it was getting dark, but he hadn’t bothered to turn on the light. His brother’s bag stood in a corner, along with his brother’s leather coat on the coat hanger by the door. There were papers on the table in front of him. Information on the clinic and his rights and duties in regards to Dean, now that Dean was in treatment.

He’d failed his brother, that was all he could think of. He hadn’t realized that Dean was an Omega when he should have as a child. He’d let his father screw Dean up, and then to make matters worse, he’d abandoned Dean when his brother needed him the most, by going off to college and leaving Dean behind, alone, with their dad.

He’d been trying to reach John Winchester since he first got the call about Dean, but Dad, of course, as usual, wasn’t responding. No matter how many screaming messages Sam left on his voicemail.  
He still remembered the look in the eyes of Dean’s social worker. As if Sam was the most disgusting thing he’d ever been faced with and that if it were up to him, Dean would never be returned to Sam’s custody. Sam couldn’t blame him. Not only had he failed to protect his brother from their father, but worse than that, when he finally did take custody over Dean, not only had Dean repeatedly tried to run away, but worst of all, his brother had been so broken that he’d tried to kill himself.

Sam should have been helping Dean adjust to his new situation, and instead he’d neglected him. He’d figured that Dean could handle being on his own, that he just needed space and time. After all, Dean had been responsible for the two of them, for as long as Sam could remember. He hadn’t realized that what his brother needed was his Sam’s undivided attention. He should have listened to Jess and followed the instructions from her psychology books.

Do what they advised, take away his brother’s clothes to get him used to his own body. Hug him and spank him in equal amounts. Give him specific orders and chores to do around the house to focus on and a regulated schedule to follow until he was ready to accept his place.

But it had been Dean, and the thought of training his brother like that had felt wrong to the core of his being. No wonder that the Bureau of Omega Affairs hadn’t trusted him with full custody of Dean.  
The house was empty, too clean. Dean had done that. He’d done the dishes, cleaned the floors, he’d even washed the cupboards, as if he hadn’t wanted to leave Sam with any more of a mess than he had to. Any more mess than the blood stains in the bath. Jess had offered to clean them for him, but Sam had yelled, screaming at her to leave. She’d just stood there, so broken, and he’d grabbed her in his arms, refusing to lose her as well. 

She was with her old roommate now, ‘giving him some space’. He nearly spat out the words, feeling them as Dean must have felt them.

He grabbed his keys and left the apartment, not even bothering to grab a coat. The Impala stood waiting in the driveway. Unused since he’d arrived here with Dean. Maybe he should have sold her, make a clean cut with the past. But doing so would have broken Dean’s heart. 

He was walking for ten minutes, twenty maybe, before he realized that someone had been following him all along. He almost instinctively fell back into the training that Dad and Dean had given him. Pretending to act as if nothing was wrong, moving along until he could…

When he finally turned around, no one was there. 

It raised the hair on the back of his neck and he shivered, trying to scent out whomever, whatever was following him.

“Nice.” 

He turned around, to the sound of the voice, standing frozen as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, and into the light. 

“Dad.”

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Kevin shivered as he curled into himself. It was raining outside and the bridge overhead didn’t stop much of it. There were a few other men, warming themselves over a large old can which contained a fire. Kevin didn’t dare join them, terrified that they’d figure out what he was. 

He didn’t have any extra clothes and the ones he was wearing, good quality as they’d been, were soaked. Part of him wondered if maybe he should just head back. Beg his Beta for forgiveness, wait for his Alpha to recover and claim him again. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

In his mind he kept thinking about home, about his mom, he tapped a tune on his leg and whispered along with it. It didn’t help. When the van stopped by the side of the road, he mostly ignored it. He was in a bad part of town, the less he paid attention to what people were doing when it didn’t involve him, the safer he’d be. 

But then a few people climbed out, a woman and some men, and Kevin crawled away from them. It wasn’t until he saw the other homeless men head towards the group that he took another look of them. They were carrying stuff, handing it out amongst the group. Plastic sheets of wrap to keep the rain out, coats, soup even. Kevin still hesitated, but his stomach was rumbling. Eventually he got up and headed towards the group, praying it wouldn’t cost him his life, or worse

The woman cooed at him and had him covered in a coat before he could say a word. She told him to call her Missouri, and the next thing he knew he was dipping a piece of bread in his soup under the cover of the van’s roof; sitting on a bench, terrified. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to distrust her, even when she offered to take him to a shelter. By that time, finally warm and comfy, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. There was something about her, something that made him trust her calm confidence. It wasn’t a demand for submission, even though she was definitely an Alpha, it was as if she had a tangible aura surrounding her that made him feel safe. 

So when they drove off, he was in the back of the van, fast asleep


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

The dormitory was… odd. There weren’t any beds, just soft bedrolls. No blankets, no pillows, no mattresses; nothing but a bunch of mats in the middle of the room. Dean flinched when they told him they were supposed to sleep naked. Apparently it was all supposed to ‘make him face his inner Omega’ and allow him to ‘regain closeness with his fellow Omegas’. Dean rolled his eyes at it all and when it was bedtime he just dragged one of the mats to the side of the room and curled up on his own, still wearing the harem pants even if they gave little comfort while the temperature cooled as night fell.

He pretty much expected to be punished for his rebellion the morning after, but that didn’t happen. He was oddly disappointed by the lack of it. Even if he wondered if it was because he wanted to be punished, like people said Omegas did, or because he’d wanted a chance to take a stand against their handlers.

He wasn’t punished either when he went for the mess hall on his own, following the others, instead of waiting for his ‘handler’. There were no chairs in the kitchen, just some rugs and low platforms with food on them. The other Omegas didn’t seem to mind, they simply grabbed plates, and helped put the tables ready for everyone, sharing the food fairly amongst everyone in the room and making space for every Omega present. There were no individual plates either, no cutlery, no forks, just the food, small basins of water and napkins to wipe your fingers on. 

Some of the Omegas sat with a Beta. The Beta would take a place on one of the couches and feed the Omega with them from their hand. Elsewhere, an Omega was sucking from a bottle in a Beta's hand. The sight of it made him cringe.

Some of the Omegas moved to the kitchen to get some more bread, while others were still wearing some kind of sandals or even coats showing they’d been up doing chores while the rest of them were still fully asleep. Dean wondered if he would have been given a job if he’d bothered to wait for Gordon.

Dean hated the pity he could see in the Omegas eyes, before they invited him to sit with them. He wanted to just grab food and sit on his own, but no matter where he looked, most of the tables were already full. So Dean did the only thing left to him. He ignored them. He didn’t need them feeling sorry for him. They didn’t even seem to mind. He hated how much he seemed to fit into the stereotypes they expected of him. 

When Gordon showed up in the mess hall, Dean could see the relieved look in the Beta’s brown eyes when he spotted Dean. Dean considered ignoring him as well, but instead he turned to the man. Small rebellions were one thing, outright refusing his betters, was a whole other deal.

“I was worried you’d gotten lost.” Gordon said, while motioning at him to get up.

Dean trembled as he obeyed the order. The Beta just brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “There there. I’m not angry with you. You simply had me worried. Dean cringed even as he wanted to laugh in the bastard’s face. But then Gordon touched Dean’s neck and there was no way for Dean to do anything but lean into his caress.

Gordon led him out of the room and Dean looked behind him at the food. Gordon laughed at his silliness, but didn’t say a word, not until they entered a new room that Dean hadn’t seen until now. Any thought of wanting to stand up to the man left him as soon as he actually came face to face with authority.

There was a padded bench in the middle of the room and Gordon pushed Dean towards it, ordering him to kneel down. Dean wanted to kick the Beta, but Gordon had a hold of his neck before he had a chance. A minute later Dean was bent over the bench, feeling strangely comfortable. Then Dean’s hands were tied to a pair of rings on the front of the bench. Dean could have still kicked back when Gordon pulled down Dean’s pants, as he grabbed hold of them and slowly slid them over Dean’s feet before pushing them to the side. He didn’t though. 

He didn’t even fight it when Gordon locked his ankles to the bench.

“You have no idea how pretty you look like that.” Gordon whispered in Dean’s ear, his fingers lingering over Dean’s spine.

“Please don’t.” Dean whispered.

“Why?”

“Because, I hate it.” Dean answered.

“But why do you hate it?” Dean sat frozen, as Gordon continued his gentle caresses, the young Omega found himself unable to express anything, especially when the feeling of ‘don’t’ was so obvious to him.

“Do you hate it, because it hurts?” As Gordon’s fingertips drew extended shapes over Dean’s back. “Because, it tickles?” Dean shivered, feeling goose-bumps rising on his naked skin. “Or is it, because you know you don’t, and you don’t want to admit you love it.” Gordon’s fingers moved down to Dean’s ass, sliding up and down Dean’s cheeks.

Dean cramped up, terrified. And then Gordon slapped his ass. The vibration of the slap sent a tingle straight to Dean’s dick. He waited for the handler to mention it. But instead Gordon hand just hit his ass again, getting into a rhythm. It didn’t hurt, not at first, but the longer it lasted, the worse it stung, and the thicker his dick became.

“Please no.” he kept repeating the words, but Gordon didn’t stop, not until Dean finally was unable to hold it in any longer and he came without anyone ever touching his dick. He lay there, exhausted, on the bench, the come pooling between his knees, and Gordon stood still beside him, writing something down on his notepad before clicking it back to his belt and returning his focus to Dean.

“And that, boy, shows that you’re an Omega through and through, no matter what nonsense your father might have tried to put in your head.” Dean shook his head in denial, terrified that Gordon was right. “You want, no you need to submit. You need someone to show you your place.” Gordon undid the bindings and pulled Dean to his feet, before pulling him in a hug. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, boy. It’s what you were meant to be.” Dean cringed as his naked crotch touched Gordon’s clothed one, the man didn’t even seem to notice.

He stood uneasily in the middle of the room as Gordon let go of him and made Dean clean up the mess he’d made of the bench. Dean simply knelt there, soaking-up his spunk with a sponge, desperate to remove every last bit of mess from the leather.

Dean wasn’t allowed to put his pants back on; instead he was pushed forward, wearing nothing but his collar. When he tried to cover himself, Gordon grabbed Dean’s hands and tied them behind his back, “to help him focus”, the Beta said before once again pressing that spot on Dean’s neck. The pressure of the collar on his neck whenever it slid down didn’t help either.

Soon Dean was sitting in a room along with a bunch of other Omegas. At least he wasn’t the only one who was naked. Or the only one with a bruised bottom, even if it didn’t’ spare them the pain of having to sit down on their heels.

There was some kind of soft music playing in the background that was supposed to be soothing. It just made him itchy. Aside from the Omegas, nobody else was in the room. Dean expected some kind of handler to come in any minute, but as time dragged on, nothing happened. None of the other Omegas seemed to mind, they didn’t even try to talk to one another, and when Dean tried to ask one of them what was going on, they just shushed him, only one woman said more and it was to tell him to be patient, and quiet, 

When a bell rang through the room, most of the other Omegas sat up in attention, and Dean tried to copy them. Pretend to obey, he told himself, the sooner they thought he was tamed, the sooner he’d get out. It didn’t help.

The Alpha who entered, accompanied by a Beta, didn’t speak. Instead the woman corrected the Omegas’ posture without a word before she headed to the front of the group, class, Dean had no idea what to call it.

The Beta stayed at the back of the group, Dean quickly lowered his eyes when he saw the Alpha looking at him.

The silence remained for a while longer.

“Dean, Alice, Joshua, Alex. Would the four of you come forward, please?”

The way she said it, made it clear it wasn’t a request. Dean had a hard time getting up, unable to use his hands, but he quickly followed the others’ example as they knelt down before the Alpha.

“What are the rules of the class?” the Alpha said, pointing towards the Omega she’d called Alice.

“No speaking, unless asked to do so by the Alpha or Beta in charge.” Alice answered. Her eyes were already filling up with tears.”

“And?”

“To wait orderly in a proper kneel unless the Alpha or Beta in charge has commanded otherwise.”

“And what did you do before I arrived, Alice.”

The Omega started shaking in place. “I… I’m sorry Alpha. I just…”

“You just, what?”

“Dean is new. I wanted him to obey the rules so I told him to be quiet.” She rushed out the words, flinching, as if waiting to be hit.

“So you think that breaking the rules is alright if it’s done to command your equals?”

Alice started sobbing.

“No one Omega is worth more than any of the others, Alice. You have no more rights to order your fellow Omegas than they have to command you. That right and duty is left to your betters. Do you understand that, Alice?”

The Omega was nodding nervously, still sobbing. The Alpha dragged the Omega up by her hair before pushing her to the ground. “Ten lashes”, the Alpha said. “Be grateful you were trying to help your fellow Omega. Do it again and the punishment will not be so light.”

Dean fought the urge to jump up and stop it, to tell them it was his fault. But then she turned to him and he quickly bent down, unable to stop himself from showing his full submission.

“There, there, boy.” She put her hand on his neck and he shivered as the endorphins coursed through his system. “Now what did you do wrong?”

“I spoke up and got the others in trouble.” He whispered.

“That’s right, you did. And you shouldn’t have done that. Because the others tried to help you, they will all receive at least five lashes each, and it’s all because you weren’t patient, weren’t quiet. Because you didn’t just accept and waited for answers, instead of demanding them.” Dean saw the Beta move from one Omega to the other, hitting each of them, allowing them their screams and hugging them once their punishment was over. 

Dean waited for them to punish him, he was almost ready to beg them for punishment, but he didn’t want to make things worse.

“Repeat after me.” She then told the class. “Omegas accept, they do not demand. Omegas obey, they do not order. Omegas submit, they do not dominate. But most of all, Omegas are patient, they endure and they trust their Alphas to do what is right.”

The Omegas repeated her words, over and over again, and all along Dean kept waiting for his punishment. When the class was finally over, he was still sitting there, waiting, too scared to get up without orders.

“There, there, boy; what are you scared of?”

He didn’t dare answer, how could he? Anything he might say would only lead to more punishment.

“You already had your punishment, Dean.”

“But I wasn’t…”Dean quickly shut his mouth. She just brushed over his hair and neck, gently soothing him.

“Didn’t you, Dean? To know that others suffered because you did wrong. Do you think you’ll make the same mistake a second time?”

Dean quickly shook his head, thinking about the red marks on the other Omegas backs, because of him.

“Then your punishment has already worked. Be patient, Dean, accept, obey, submit and endure and understand that all your questions will be answered in due time, when your Alpha feels you are ready for them.”

She left the room after that, and Dean stayed put until Gordon came in and took Dean with him for his next class. Dean didn’t forget, neither did their teachers.  
When they were allowed to talk amongst one another, Dean quickly took the opportunity to apologize for getting Alice and the others in trouble. Alice just hugged him. She didn’t blame him, how could she, Omegas didn’t judge.

“It was my own fault.” She said. “I should know better by now, than to try and give orders.” She flinched, seemingly at an unasked for memory. “It’s why I’m here. I kept trying to order my Alpha and Beta’s children. Telling them to go to bed, to do as their parents told them. My Alpha could have rejected me, but instead he was kind and allowed me to come here instead. I am grateful for his mercy.”  
Dean cringed, remembering all the times he’d given Sam similar orders. It was the only way to take care of him, to keep him safe. But then again, that hadn’t been his place. Omegas didn’t care for others, they were cared for. Alice just pulled him in for another hug, holding on to him until the bell rang and they all moved into position for their next class.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Dad was keeping his mouth shut. Not that that was out of the ordinary for John Winchester; The man had some kind of allergy against actually explaining himself; but Sam hadn’t wanted his father to disappear again either. Not before the man finally explained why he’d fucked up Dean’s life the way he had.

Dad parked the big black truck at the end of a street and got out of the car. The street was well lit, a simple suburban street, gardens surrounded with picket fences and only the occasional bark of a dog to be heard. Sam cringed when he noticed that one of the gardens had an Omega kennel in the back. It was empty for now; the night was too cold to leave an Omega outside, especially in the fall. Sam had never liked the things. Omegas weren’t animals; it wasn’t like you couldn’t leave your Omega home on their own without having to worry about them making a mess. But some people still didn’t want to take the risk. 

It’s not like Omega kennels were uncomfortable, the one he was looking at had pillows, a fridge and even some books and toys in it. But despite all that it was still a cage in the backyard. Sam couldn’t even begin to imagine the damage Dean would do if Sam had ever even tried locking him up in one of those.

Dad barely even noticed as he led the both of them further into the street. The man raised his finger to his lips, telling Sam to be quiet before he picked the lock. Sam held his breath, waiting for some kind of noise to alert whomever was in the house, that they had unexpected visitors.

Maybe he should do something, stop his father from whatever he was planning. But then, he didn’t want the man to get arrested either. He was still his Dad, no matter how pissed off he was with him. They crept up to the bedroom and Sam had no idea what the hell was going on. Was there some kind of monster in the house? Something wrong? Sam wished that his father had just told him so he’d know what to expect.

This was one of many reasons he’d left as soon as he got accepted into Stanford.

John was on the man in the bed before either Sam or the Alpha even managed to realize what was going on, his hands on the Alpha’s mouth before the man could utter a sound. There wasn’t anyone in bed with him, but Sam startled as he almost stepped on a young woman lying on the floor beside the bed. She looked bruised and beaten. The girl startled as Sam touched her, but she didn’t make a sound, she just curled tighter in the corner. Her eyes silently screamed terror. The collar on her neck seemed at least two sizes too small.

Sam didn’t understand why anyone would treat their Omega that way. Even if you didn’t want them to sleep in your bed, the least you could do was give them a cot of their own. A mat even, Omega bodies might not really need a soft surface to sleep on like Alphas and Betas did, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t appreciate comfort. Hell, Dean sure as hell had, whenever they had the rare luxury of decent beds when they were kids.

“Hello, Mister Becket. It seems we have a few things to talk about.”

Dad was putting a knife to the unfortunate Alpha’s throat and Sam hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should stop his father or not. That moment was enough for the Omega to try and get past him. He grabbed her arm and she cringed at the touch. 

“It’s alright,” he tried to soothe her. But he wasn’t sure just how to comfort her when he didn’t even know what his father was planning to do in the first place.

When they left an hour later, the Alpha shoved in the trunk, while the Omega was sitting in the back, covered in a blanket, Sam was shaking at all the man had confessed. It wasn’t just the things that they’d had to drag out of the man that made him want to throw up, but the things the man said to defend himself, the way he talked about Omegas as chattel. He seemed almost proud about it.

“Do you understand now?” Sam nodded. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Whatever we can.”

Sam knew that going along with his Dad meant giving up on everything, on school, on his hopes of being a lawyer, but how could he not?

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Victor kicked down the door. The men behind it froze in shock, before two of them grabbed for a gun, the third raced to the backroom where Reidy had already assumed that the Omegas were being kept. The SWAT team focused on keeping the Betas down, while Victor and Reidy went in to save the Omegas. The sight before him was disgusting. Four of the Omegas were hooked up to some milking device as if they were no more than common cows, there were two more, heavily pregnant, locked up against the wall, unable to either sit or stand up. They had bed-sores on their legs and back.  
There was a crib by the left side of the room with a couple of infants crammed in side by side, they barely had the space to breathe, their bodies nude except for their diaper. Their eyes seemed almost empty as they looking up at the stains on the ceiling. One of them even lifted his or her arms as if begging for attention, despite everything. For a moment they stared up in surprise and then they seemed to realize that something was wrong. The ensuing cacophony of noise was pretty much unbearable.

Victor quickly removed them to safety before focusing on the Betas. By the time all three of them were finally subdued, one of the Omegas was down, two more were bleeding.  
It was a disaster. Victor screamed for the paramedics, kneeling beside the downed Omega, telling him, lying to him that everything was going to be alright. But even if the Omega survived this day, the chances of him getting past his next heat were minimal. 

It was one of many reasons that Victor hated Omega Farms like this. Omega lives were meaningless to the men that ran them. Have one die, there were plenty others where they came from. They’d sell off Alpha and Beta children as soon as possible, while the Omega offspring was kept back for future breeding. Worst of all, the Alphas in charge weren’t even in the building, so they couldn’t even attempt a mandatory breeding once per heat just to keep the saved Omegas alive. Not that the chance of that was high to begin with. Judges rarely ruled in favor of the Omega, compared to the Alpha’s right to bodily autonomy. Can’t force a person to give up parts of their body, even to save someone else’s. Victor got the idea, it still didn’t make it easier to look at a living, breathing human being and know they would die, waste away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The paramedics started rolling in, the Omegas were feeding the babies, trying to keep them quiet. The children would be sent to foster families as soon as those were found, some of them might even take in the babies’ Omega parents as well, but it was rare to find a family that would adopt a child and an Omega at the same time; especially one that was already marked for death. It hurt, knowing there was nothing they could do. None of the men who’d come in to end the horror wanted to take the babies out of the Omegas hands before they had to.

Reidy was working with the locals, getting things ready to indict the Betas, get them off the streets for the rest of their life so at the very least they wouldn’t be able to do the same to anyone else ever again. Problem was, catching a couple of Betas would do nothing against the organization as a whole. They were just the fall guys. All this would do was make people feel as if they were accomplishing something.

It was sad and it was tragic, and that’s all the press would say about it. Yet no one ever did anything more about it. Victor left the room and grabbed a mug of coffee from the van when he saw them. 

He probably wouldn’t have even noticed them, if he hadn’t had a long standing experience in pursuing John Winchester. Both Alphas were dressed in paramedics’ outfits and the eldest Winchester was wearing a cap and glasses, disguising most of his face, especially now that his beard was gone. Victor, however, recognized him on sight. 

“I don’t see why we need to do this? The cops are already saving these people. All you’re going to do is get them into even more trouble.” Victor took a second to recognize Sam Winchester’s voice, getting ready to tell the boy he was right, that he should just give up and turn his father in. he hadn’t done anything wrong… yet.

“Do you know why Omegas die when they aren’t knotted, Sam?” Victor froze, wondering what the man would say next. This was a question that had baffled people for ages. Even if only very few scientists ever saw the need to work on it. “When an Alpha first claims an Omega, when he first knots them, their sperm releases a chemical inside the Omega’s system. It attaches itself to their antibodies and bonds them to the Alpha in question. It was probably originally some kind of survival system, to placate the Alpha’s territorial nature. It reassured them that the Omega that they had claimed was properly theirs, and so was any offspring they would produce with them.”

“So? That’s just basic biology.” The younger Winchester answered.

“Yes, but what few people know is that the reason the Alpha’s death releases the Omega, is because in death, an Alpha releases pheromones that dissolve that chemical in the Omegas system. It’s why there’s the tradition of making sure that the Omega is given something that was close with the Alpha at the time of his or her death; whether it was his shield, his armor, or a handkerchief taken from his body. “

“Dad, we can’t just kill those Alphas? If we did that, we’d be…”

“What, monsters?” John Winchester snorted. “Like the kind of monsters who kidnap children or buy them at bargain prices and then breed them over and over again until their bodies can’t take it anymore? Like the kind of monsters who throw Omegas on the street to die as soon as they’ve outlived their usefulness, not even bothering to kill them first because they know that Omegas rarely if ever survive a heat unknotted once they’ve been claimed.”

“The law could…”

“The law won’t do squat. An Alpha’s rights always out trump an Omega’s right to live.”

“Dad, we can’t just…we can’t murder people, we just can’t…”

Winchester turned around, his glare died down a bit.

“I’m not saying we keep them dead. I’m saying we medically flatline them, just long enough for the pheromones to spread. If we do that, the Omegas’ll be free and have a chance at a new life. If we don’t… they’ll be dead the first heat after their offspring is born.”

Victor couldn’t move, they could save innocent people’s lives … It would be wrong, so wrong, no matter how tempting it would be to let it happen, to save lives. It’s why he joined the Bureau, why he did this work, to help Omegas. But the law, he couldn’t…

Just as he stood hesitant, unsure if he should say something, yell for help, let them go. Someone else shouted before he could get out a single word.

“Who the hell are those guys?”

Both Winchesters reacted almost instantly. John Winchester picked-up the last of the previously forgotten Omegas and shoved the girl into the ambulance. Along with the first three Omegas that were already in there with their babies. 

The younger Winchester didn’t hesitate before jumping in with them, while a third accomplice drove off with their live cargo. The cops tried to stop the ambulance, but the alarm was sounded too late. And all Victor could do, was stare at the tail lights of the retreating vehicle as the police cars raced after the ambulance with the stolen Omegas inside.

If asked, he still wouldn’t be able to say why he’d just stood there and done nothing. Let the Omegas be kidnapped, when he could have prevented it. Even if part of him felt that the ‘stolen’ Omegas were better off for it.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Dean woke and crawled up from the floor. His muscles cramping as he did so, and he gently sidestepped the other Omegas who’d rolled together in a pile to keep one another comfortable. Dean knew he would have been welcome to join them if he’d wanted to, but he still felt uncomfortable touching the others’ naked skin. 

He knew it was nothing sexual, they were all Omegas here, but that didn’t make it any less awkward to wake up with someone’s dick pushing up against his thigh, or finding out he’d been using a woman’s breast as a pillow. And yes, that had happened the one and only time he’d taken up on their invitation. 

Gordon was waiting for him at the showers and Dean accepted the teeny tiny shorts that Gordon gave him. They were so tight that he might as well be naked for what little they kept covered up.  
It was all a part of the clinic’s attempt to get him over his silly un-Omega like modesty. On top of that, Gordon had him sit between his legs, as he read him a book on Omega manners while they waited for the others to get up and get their breakfast. Dean was supposed to take his breakfast from Gordon’s hand until he got over his unneeded independence. 

It had been two weeks now, and Dean still wasn’t trusted to eat with the others. He knew that the fact that he still got up before the others and avoided the pile was some part of that. It’s why he’d tried to sleep with the others, thinking that maybe if he gave in on it, that they’d let him eat on his own. It hadn’t worked.

Ellen, the Alpha who taught his first class, had given him homework the week before, he was supposed to memorize and recite the Omega Pledge, a five page poem written by an Alpha poet over a century ago. It had been part of some play or the other, but Dean had never cared enough to bother to learn its name. The first time Dean had been made to read the damn thing, he hadn’t been able to stop laughing. Alpha Ellen had asked him what was so funny about it, since all the others were so seriously devoted to getting it right and being just like the Omega described in the poem. But Dean had been too caught up in a giggle to be able to answer. 

So now Gordon was helping him practice.

“Omega is help mate, they said,” Dean hesitated for a second, trying to remember the words before he continued. “So I stand here forlorn without anyone to help. Omega is life, they said, so why have I no life to bear, Omega is…”

“A bit more feeling, Dean,” Gordon interrupted, “Try and get into the stanza and feel the words, rather than just stammer them.”

“But they’re stupid.” Dean spat out. 

“Are they?” 

“Yes!” Dean wanted to get up; his muscles were starting to spasm, sitting there with his legs crossed. He needed to stretch out, but he also knew he wasn’t allowed to do so before Gordon let him. “It’s like five pages of crap of what some Alpha thinks his dream Omega should be like. No one ever asks the Omega if they want to run after some Alpha, folding up his clothes and cleaning up after him. It’s like he’s a total doormat, just going, ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir’, it’s ridiculous.”

He flinched as the words passed his lips, Omegas weren’t supposed to complain. Endure, Obey, Submit, the three prime omega virtues, or so people kept telling him. But did that mean he had to be like that?

Was it wrong to be pissed when Sam came in tracking mud all over the place because he forgot to knock it off his boots before coming into the motel room? Or to want to get at least some warning from his brother when he decided to stay over with his friends instead of coming home to eat when Dean had spent over an hour fixing up dinner?

“Dean, tell me, did you like taking care of your brother?”

He hesitated. But that was apparently enough for Gordon who saw that as a sign to continue.

“You obviously enjoy cooking, I’ve observed your classes enough times in the past few weeks, and I saw how relaxing it was for you to start ironing.”

But that wasn’t about serving, damn it, it was about giving his hands something to do so he wouldn’t have to wonder where the fuck his guns were. 

“And of course you can get annoyed when someone doesn’t care about the work you do, but part of that is because you took pride in the work and they didn’t respond to that pride. They ignored the thing you took pleasure in.” Some part of Dean screamed at him that Gordon was wrong, and yet, it just made so much sense. “There’s nothing wrong with taking pride in your work, Dean. There’s nothing wrong in enjoying your nature, no matter how much your father’s training tells you that you shouldn’t. No matter how much your father demanded you to be something you’re not.”

He petted Dean’s head, paying particular attention to Dean’s ear before moving to the spot in the back of Dean’s neck. “Omegas want to be told they did good. You’re insecure by nature. Your heart, your very mind demands attention, demands to know if your Alpha or Beta approves of you or not. And if they disdain your work, then you take that personal, because it’s not just the work they insult, but you as well.” 

Dean shivered, trying to think of all the times he’d practically begged for even a hint of his father’s approval. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, you sweet boy. You’re beautiful and good, and I’m sure you’ll make someone a fine Omega. Dean started shaking and Gordon bent over to pull Dean into a hug.  
Dean really hated the tears that kept coming no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He knew it was the hormones, that it wasn’t really him, but that somehow made it worse.

And then Gordon made him continue reciting the poem, till he at least remembered the words, too tired trying to keep those straight to fight the meaning as they kept playing through his mind when he forced himself to remember them.

When they got to lunch, Dean was singled out again. While the others got to eat in a group, he was asked to kneel in front of Alpha Ellen and feed from a bottle of gruel she gave him. He could taste the sperm even amidst the saltiness of the food, and looked up in surprise. She commanded him to keep sucking. The taste of it was somewhat soothing and he kept nursing the bottle, even after it was long empty. She just pet his hair and let him continue to nuzzle the nipple for a short while longer before taking the bottle away from him. 

“Good boy,” she said, “there’s a good boy.”

He wondered what else had been in the food.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Victor didn’t expect to be sent to California, considering all the effort he’d put in trying to stay away from Dean. But after John Winchester and his youngest son had teamed up to kidnap two more Omegas, interrogating the Omega of the family suddenly became a priority. The fact that Dean was now without an Alpha guardian didn’t hurt the matter either. 

Victor had put in the paperwork to request Dean as his Omega mate weeks ago, so nobody batted an eye when he suggested using this interrogation as a pretext to mating. At the very least it made the people at the clinic less hostile towards his attempts to speak to Dean.

He asked the obvious questions, if Dean had ever met any of his father’s contacts, if he knew anything about the Omega Liberation Movement, whether his father had ever given him any of their propaganda. The answer of course, was no to all of the above. 

Dean seemed a bit hesitant, looking back at his Beta handler for confirmation before he answered. Gordon apologized, saying they were in the middle of breaking Dean’s independence and Dean was a quick learner where that was concerned. Victor cringed when he noticed that Gordon tightened the leash attached to Dean’s collar and made the young Omega kneel at his feet. 

“Dean.” Victor asked, finally at his last official question. “Did your father ever introduce you to any other Omegas, did he ever…”

Dean shuddered as Victor’s hand came close, Victor could feel him shaking as Victor’s fingers touched his skin, and then he looked up at Victor through long lashes, almost startled as if he was seeing something he hadn’t expected.

“You can sense it too, can’t you?” he whispered at the Omega.

Dean quickly lowered his head, but he started leaning into Victor’s hand, instead of backing away from it, even if his hackles were still raised and Victor could practically smell the scent of fear emanating from him.

“Do you know who I am, Dean?”

That’s when Dean backed off, jumped to his feet and ran.

Gordon glared at Victor, before going after the fleeing Omega . When Victor tried to follow, the Alpha observing them stopped him. 

“Look, I just want to…”

“Agent, I understand that you think he’s your mate. I get it; it’s hard to stay away when that connection is calling out to you. But Dean is in a delicate state of mind right now. And all you’re going to do by following him is scaring the living daylights out of him.”

“Even more than he already has.” The Beta standing behind her mumbled. 

Victor glared at the man, but sat down anyway. 

“I just thought he knew. I thought he understood.”

“He might have. But right now, Dean is still accepting himself. To force him to come to grips with the idea that he already has a mate waiting for him, that’s just expecting too much of an Omega’s emotions to accept. They’re simple creatures, agent. You can’t push them when they aren’t ready for it, because all you’ll do is make them crack.”

“He’s not a creature.” Victor spat out. “He’s a young man and…”

The Alpha started laughing. Victor wanted to tear her throat out. He didn’t.

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Dean was in the anger room. It was called that, because it was the only place in the building where Omegas were allowed to express their anger. The walls were covered with mattresses and you could hit them over and over again without doing any damage. When he finally had enough and sank to his knees, Gordon came up to him and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Did that help?”

Dean tried to think, had it helped? Not really. All it did was make his knuckles hurt and his belly ache. Dean didn’t understand why he’d ran. Hadn’t it been the entire intention to trick some sucker into mating with him so he could get out of here?

It’s just… he’d expected… he wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but his true mate hadn’t been on the list.

“There there, there’s nothing to be scared of, Dean. Agent Henriksen won’t be allowed to take you home with him until both of you are ready for it.

Dean looked up.

“Dean, we would never have let you leave before we’re sure you aren’t a threat to yourself.” Dean cringed, wondering if he was that easy to read. “Do you really think you’re the first Omega who thinks that it would be better to run and die, than to try and accept whom and what you are?”

“I don’t like him.” He whispered. “What if I don’t want him?”

“Now you’re just being silly, especially since it’s so rare for an Omega to find the one Alpha suited most perfectly for them. I’m sure that if you get to know him, you’ll like him just fine. And even if you don’t, your offspring will be so perfect that it won’t matter anymore if you like him or not.”

Dean almost choked. He hadn’t thought, hadn’t wanted to think about getting pregnant, becoming a breeder to some Alpha and his Beta. Knowing that any of the children he nursed weren’t his, even if he gave birth to them. 

“I’ve got to say, you got pretty damn lucky, that’s one fine piece of Alpha you’ve got there. I wouldn’t mind bending over to get a chance at that body on top of me.” Gordon pulled Dean closer, Dean’s back to his chest, as his fingers played with Dean’s nipples.

Dean tried to imagine it, Alpha Henriksen and Gordon together in bed, while Dean waited at the end of the bed to be called to come serve them both. It sent an unwanted blush all over his body.  
“Oh, I knew you’d like that idea.” Gordon said as he pinched Dean’s left nipple, while his other hand moved down up the spine of Dean’s back to the nerve cluster at the back of his neck.”

Dean wanted to get away, but Gordon wouldn’t let him. “Such a beautiful boy, the way you’d look on your hands and knees, my dick between those pretty lips of yours, while that gorgeous Alpha knots your pussy, filling you up with our children. Seeing them suck on your tits when I come home, while your Alpha is off on one of his trips.

No, Dean didn’t want that, he didn’t want Gordon, but Gordon wouldn’t let go, wouldn’t stop, his fingers pushing and prodding until Dean started to cry. He didn’t understand why he responded so readily to the Beta as the man’s fingers moved down his back, and into Dean’s pants, sliding in between Dean’s cheeks, burying themselves in Dean’s slick. 

“I like you, Dean. And I could come to like your Alpha, and if I smell like you, if your Alpha scents me on you, I’m sure he could come to like me too. We could be a family.”

Dean started to struggle, but with Gordon’s hand on his neck it was almost impossible to resist, part of him even wondered why he would. Alphas needed a Beta, someone who could be their equal and look after their house and family while the Alpha went off to provide. And hell, Gordon wasn’t the worst Beta that he could serve, he wasn’t overly cruel and at least he liked Dean, right? That was important. Except that Dean didn’t want to be mated; or did he?

“Mister Walker?” Someone stood at the door and Dean startled. Alpha Harvelle stood in the door opening. “Is Dean alright?”

“Yes Ma’am. I was just calming him down.”

The Alpha glared and Gordon let go of Dean who almost collapsed once Gordon released him. 

“Come on, Dean, it’s time for your punishment for running away from your Alpha like that.”

Dean had never been so glad to get strapped as he was at that moment, counting off the strokes, even as they hurt, they somehow settled him as well.

And when Alpha Harvelle was finished, put down the strap and told him he was a good boy, it made him feel a million times better than Gordon’s touches had. He clung to the pain on his ass as he headed to lunch that evening. Drank his bottle of come-laced food without comment. It tasted different this time. Spicier somehow. It took him a moment to realize that it was ‘his’ Alpha’s come that the food was laced with now. His Alpha, mixed with someone else’s. The second taste made it all taste not-quite-right, he suckled it down regardless.

He practiced the poem with Gordon, who made him take another bottle, and then went to sleep with the other Omegas, piling up with them without a thought. He needed their presence if he wanted to hang on to any part of himself, away from the Alphas. They didn’t judge. Omegas never did.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Sam shivered, pulling the blanket closer over him before he turned over and realized that the thing sticking up against his back wasn’t a particularly bad couch, but his father’s elbow. His father whom he wanted to tear to pieces. Only two weeks ago, he’d been one of the best students in his class, on his way to become a lawyer, guardian to his brother, with the most beautiful Beta on campus as his partner, and now… 

He got out of the bed and moved downstairs, there was a young Asian boy sleeping on the couch in the living room, while a scrawny scruffy haired man was playing solitaire in the kitchen. The man put his finger to his lips, ordering Sam to keep quiet, before he continued his hand.

“So what do you think of the Movement so far?” The man asked. “I’m Garth in case you’re wondering.” He seemed so amiable, that it annoyed Sam even more.

“I just have a hard time seeing the point. I get trying to save those Omegas, though I think it’d be better to go through legal grounds. But why not let the Omegas go home once you’re done. I’m sure the state can find them loving homes once they’re no longer dying.”

“Oh right, so they can kneel on the floor and keep off the furniture. Serve as free labor and be told over and over again, how inferior they are? Right?”

Garth slapped down two more cards, cheering when they seemed to fit his game. 

“That’s not… Omegas are valued, they just need…”

“What? To be treated like children who don’t know what they want? To be put in their place?”

“Look, I get that some Alphas are abusive, but Omegas aren’t like Betas or Alphas. Their minds can’t take the responsibility of caring for themselves and…”

“So what? I should just sit around and look pretty?” Sam turned when he heard the new voice coming from direction of the couch. The young boy, an Omega apparently, who was slowly getting up as he kept his blanket thrown around his shoulders.

“As compared to what? Hiding out, pretending to be something you’re not?” Sam tried.

The boy snorted, his short hair made him look slightly older than he probably was. Still a teenager, with big dark brown eyes. The way he held his arms, covered in a long sweat shirt, even underneath the blanket, he looked as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. 

Sam couldn’t blame him; he was a strange Alpha, intruding in the Omega’s home. The kid should be keeping house in some nice home in the suburbs with a Beta who fed him up so he could lose a bit of that bony look and an Alpha to settle him down. Instead he was here, with the Movement, probably shuffled from safe place to safe place. The kid knocked against a couple of books stacked up beside the couch and grabbed the top one before it fell to the floor. 

“Mistakes happen. When I was a kid, my mom took me in for testing at the same time I was given my vaccines. Something went wrong, a mix-up of some kind, and I was classified as pre-Beta for over a decade.”

Sam closed his eyes, trying to think of the horror of that. Kind of like with Dean, both had grown up believing themselves to be Betas, because no one bothered to check the results, or in Dean’s case, no one bothered to check if he’d even been tested in the first place.

“I was a late bloomer, didn’t hit my first heat until I turned fifteen.”

“That must have been scary?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” The kid pulled up his legs, as if he were hiding himself. “My mom should have had me collared, sued the company that tested me, or something like that. She’s a lawyer, if it had been anything else, she would have. But she didn’t, she got me suppressants instead and let me hide what I was, because she wanted better for me.”

“Look, I know it’s hard to understand…” Sam wasn’t sure how to explain it to an Omega, sometimes they didn’t always get what you were trying to say. “But your mom should have had you filed. Especially with that long a delay in your training, if she had then you.”

“Then I what?” Kevin glared at Sam, his hands playing with the folds of the book he was still holding on to. “She did what was right. Because of her, I went to school, had friends, learned how to play the cello, I was starting to learn how to drive. And then I had an accident and the doctors called CPS who removed my mom from guardianship and were going to get me mated. I was sixteen.”

“It’s the normal age for Omegas to mate.” Sam tried. In fact, many Omegas got mated within months of hitting their first heat. Most parents didn’t want their children to have to suffer through more than one heat if they had to.

“So what? I should have been happy to be bred, to join some family where all I would be was a glorified baby machine, with my Beta treating me like a pet that needs to be taught not to pee on the floors?”

“I’m sure she meant well;” Sam pulled back at the vehemence in the young Omegas words. The book that the Omega lobbed at him then almost hit him in the face; it would have if he hadn’t ducked.

“I am not an animal.” The boy snapped. Sam was worried, everyone knew that Omegas on suppressants were dangerous, the testosterone in the drug made them violent, volatile, but Kevin didn’t seem unstable, he just seemed pissed. “You don’t even know me, and you’re already judging me. What you think I was some stupid pet trying to be a person?”

Sam cringed as the boy hit home a bit too closely.

“I was in advanced placement,” Kevin suddenly continued. ”I was going to go to college; I had a scholarship waiting for me. I was going to be a scientist, find a cure for cancer or aids, maybe even some way to undo touch starvation so it isn’t lethal anymore. But the moment people knew I was Omega, none of that mattered “

“Kevin, it’s ok.” Garth tried to interfere, but Kevin stood ready to lash out at him as well.

“No, it’s not ok. It’s not ok, that millions of kids like me never get to fill their full potential, never get to be whom they want to be, just because common wisdom thinks we’re just stupid animals, and no one ever bothers to find out otherwise.” The boy seemed almost broken. Garth pulled Kevin into a hug and patted the boy on the back, careful to keep his hands away from the young Omegas neck.

“They mated me with this guy. He was in his thirties, a college professor. He paid the mating fee because he thought I had good genes. It never entered his mind to let me continue with school, that’d be silly. And when I begged him to at least let me graduate, he just took me on his lap for a spanking, for speaking back against my Alpha. He wasn’t cruel, he didn’t plan to breed me until I was at least eighteen. But what I wanted never seemed to matter.”

Sam could imagine that, Omegas didn’t know what was good for them.

“My Beta, she enrolled me in an Omega music class, she thought she was being kind, giving me something to do.”

“That was nice,” Sam said, realizing too late it was the wrong thing to say. “wasn’t it?”

“They made us memorize nursery songs, the closest we got to musical instruments was a plastic flute or a children’s tambourine. I used to practice the cello three hours a day from the age of six. I could play the Prokofiev Symphonia Concertante by the time I was ten. And they expected me to have a hard time keeping the rhythm to Itsy Bitsy Spider.” He spat out the words. “And when I begged to at least get my cello back, to at least be allowed some sheet music, to keep some small piece of what used to be the most important part of my life, she made me bend over the couch and strapped me for being belligerent and ungrateful.”

Sam closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in the young Omega’s voice and failing.

“They weren’t cruel, you know. They didn’t abuse me. She would soothe me after my punishment, because Omegas can’t remember why you’re angry at them. At least that’s what people say, isn’t it? They made me wear one of those full touch collars, the kind that presses the Omega nerve cluster on a constant basis, sending hormones through my system to keep me happy, submissive, completely doped-up. He would knot me through my heats and every single time I had him on top of me, I kept thinking… is this it? Is this the rest of my life?” Just remembering his old Alpha seemed to drag all hope out of the kid. His words making Sam feel guilty that he’d been thinking about getting an Omega of his own to share his and Jess life once they actually got married.

“And then the accident happened. He didn’t stay dead, he just died on the table for long enough that all of a sudden it felt like the shackles holding me to him were gone, the second I was given his tie; the doctors were worried I’d go into touch starvation otherwise. They managed to save him, but the link was gone.

My Beta was talking to the doctors, and I saw a chance to run, so I took it. I just ran. I didn’t know where to go, where to hide, I just knew I couldn’t go back to living like that. Couldn’t let him mate me again.” 

Garth looked up at Sam.

“We were lucky that the Omega Liberation movement found him first, before one of those Omega breeding farms did.”

“But Omegas like…”

“Most Omegas never learn to want to be anything other than what their Alphas tell them they can be. At most they get to hope for a good Alpha who’ll treat them kindly. Many of them never even learn to read or write. It’s not necessary for them, so why bother, right?” 

Sam stared at the boy who dropped the blanket and headed to the kitchen, the star-shaped Omega mark hinting at the nerve cluster right underneath the skin, partially hidden under his shirt. He could still see a slight indentation where the collar had been. Looking at him, not wearing a collar, dressed in t-shirt and jeans, he could be any other teenage boy. Sam tried to think of himself in the other boy’s place. How he’d felt when he realized he wasn’t going to be able to go back to college because he’d followed his father into this life. For the first time, he started to think that maybe he’d made the right choice. 

“But what are you going to do now? Staying here isn’t living either either?”

“We’ve got papers coming.” Garth said. “Once they’re ready, Kevin can pass as a Beta and he and his mother can move to Canada. They have fewer restrictions on Omegas, so even if he were found out, they’d still let him keep going to college. Omegas can actually go to school there, they don’t have to limit themselves to seeing ‘nurse’ as the peak of their ambition.”

Sam cringed at the accusation, knowing he’d never even considered anything wrong with the system as it was. Not even once Dean got caught in it.

“We just have to get him there. Because if the law catches up with Kevin now, he’ll get sent to the clinic, and that… is the last thing we’d want.”

“Why?” As in the clinic he’d sent his brother too, the place where Dean was supposed to be safe.

“Because once you go through the clinic, what comes out is little more than a perfect doll, eagerly waiting to be knotted, with no more personality than that chair in the corner.”

“It can’t be that bad. The clinic is…” 

“Sam, they brainwash people, take away their individuality, their independence. They make them what they want them to be, and then they mate them to an Alpha to lock them into submission for the rest of their life.”

“My brother’s in there.”

“I know, it’s why John’s working to get him out.” Sam shivered, his mind still trying to refuse what Garth just told him. He couldn’t have done that, could he? Handed his brother over to hell? Had he?  
They had to be wrong, because if they weren’t…

God, what had he done?

 


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Dean tried to look at the Alpha, at his mate. He tried to think the word and match it with the large black man in front of him. His ‘mate’ was an FBI agent, he was strong, intimidating and seemed to be after Dean’s father. But he claimed that wasn’t the reason he wanted Dean. Dean wasn’t so sure of that part. 

The Alpha dressed well, and he smelled good, he seemed clean too.

Considering that Dean had never really wanted an Alpha to begin with, Alpha Henriksen at least fit the minimum requirements of a tolerable mate, so that was something. They were supposed to ‘get to know one another’, which basically meant Henriksen telling Dean about his job, and the apartment he owned in DC where Dean would live only a few blocks away from Victor’s parents, and Dean would be able to stay with them while Victor was off on a job.

Two weeks ago, Dean would have glared at the notion of needing anyone to babysit him. Dean wondered if that was arrogance, which was supposed to be a very un-Omega like attitude. He’d taken care of Sam, but if Sam had had a better guardian, then maybe he wouldn’t now be in trouble with the cops. They hadn’t told him why Sam was in trouble with the cops, just that he was, so he was no longer Dean’s guardian. 

He wasn’t supposed to worry about it; Gordon and the others would look after him now, until he was ready for his mate to take him home. It didn’t stop him from eyeing the cars outside, wondering if he could hotwire one of them and get the hell to Palo Alto and ask Sam what the hell he thought he was doing. 

Before the Alpha came, Gordon had taken Dean to the doctor’s office. The doctor had made him sit on his table, legs hanging down awkwardly as he’d listened to Dean’s heart and lungs. Made him cough and then checked his mouth to see if he needed a dentist appointment. He had one in the book now for the day after tomorrow. Then he’d had Dean turn around, kneeling, face down, ass up in the air as he’d put his fingers up Dean’s ass, to see if his lubrication was activating yet. 

Dean could have struggled, it’s not as if he liked any of what was happening, not like it was necessary. But then what did an Omega know about crap like that. He just figured that if he fought them on it, they’d either strap him down and do it anyway, or worse, Adler would have Gordon touching Dean’s neck until he willingly submitted and let them do whatever the hell they wanted and beg for more. Dean would rather be chained down, than to lose control like that. Which was of course why Gordon was now stroking his neck as if it were some kind of reward for being such a good boy, as the Doctor’s fingers had been pushed into Dean’s ass, opening him up. Neither of them bothered to tell Dean what the fuck they were up to. 

When the doctor’s fingers finally let go, Dean released the breath he was holding and Gordon petted his face and pushed his hair behind his ear. Dean kept thinking he needed a haircut, something short, maybe even bald. But that wasn’t up to him. He hoped that his new Alpha wasn’t a fan of long hair on Omegas. 

He’d frozen when he had felt a hand back on his ass, then without warning, some kind of needle was plunged into the meat of his thigh. He startled, yelped, but before he could ask what they thought they were doing, Gordon was petting the back of his neck again and Dean just slumped down once more. 

“There there. Nothing to worry about.” But he had been worried, and then Gordon had kept petting him and all Dean could do was lean into it a bit more, his muscles relaxing as his face had been pushed down against the metal of the table and fingers had started up on his ass again. 

Something was pushed up against his hole and Dean had tried to stare back over his shoulder, wondering what was in the syringe that was now pushed into him as something slippery was pushed inside of his hole. 

“Help me get him ready, Mister Walker.”

Neither of them had told Dean what was going on, but before he knew it, water started to flow up his ass, and he’d felt the burden of the weight of it as it had pushed him down on his knees. His eyes had teared up, as Gordon kept petting him, the Beta’s hand had kept switching between caressing Dean’s hair, back and neck. “Please get it out,” Dean had begged, but Gordon just cooed and told him to hang on just a little bit longer.

When the man had finally helped him up and got him to the toilet, about an hour later, Dean felt like elastic strung at breaking point. He had sunk down, and had to crawl to follow Gordon back to the examination room. This time, they didn’t make him get up on the examination table. Gordon sat down on a chair, allowing Dean to lean over his lap as the Beta’s fingers had pushed their way into Dean ass; it had made him feel like it was standing wide open in invitation, and the touch on his neck made him unable to close it down again. 

“Such a good boy.” Victor had said. Dean cringed at his touch, but was too broken up to fight. When they left, he had a small, (well, Gordon said it was small, even though it didn’t feel that way!) plug up his ass that kept a load of come inside of him. Except for a short bathroom break in the morning, Dean hadn’t been allowed to be empty since. 

Alpha sperm was like a sedative for Omegas, or so Dean remembered from his gender study classes in high school. An Omega who got knotted on a regular basis was happier than one who went without. It was all part of why Omegas couldn’t be trusted to look after themselves, they were too weak and vulnerable to outside influences.

Dean hadn’t felt like himself, since he left the doctor’s office. But at least he hadn’t tried to run from his Alpha this time, big score on that one. Nope, instead he’d leant up against the man’s legs and placed his head on the man’s lap, crawling closer to him instead of cringing at his touch  
Dean wished he knew what he was missing; something had felt wrong since the moment Gordon had left the room. He didn’t like the Beta, didn’t want him, except for the part of him that did.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

There was something wrong with Dean. Victor wasn’t quite sure what it was, but the young man didn’t look as if he was quite aware of what was going on around him. His eyes seemed glazed, worse even than they’d been when he’d been fully strung out by his heat.

Victor had tried to fill the silence, by talking about himself, but after a while, he just didn’t know what to say anymore. He wasn’t self-centered enough to think his life was all that interesting to begin with. Something felt wrong, even as the Omega’s very touch against his skin made his entire body spark up in anticipation.

Dr Adler had warned him of course, they’d started Dean on a regimen that would adjust his body chemistry to Victor’s, it would supposedly make his claiming easier on him, tie him to Victor emotionally and physically before they’d even knotted the first time. The doctor said that was necessary with someone who’d been neglected the way Dean had been. A regular Omega was raised to be emotionally open so they easily formed an attachment to their mate, but an Omega like Dean, who’d been raised to be guarded, to stand on his own, rather than as part of a whole, he needed help to form an attachment. If they didn’t, the bond would be traumatizing rather than supportive, and that would be cruel to the Omega. 

Victor was sure the man was an expert, but that still didn’t stop Dean from looking as if he were drugged. Victor wasn’t sure if he should try to touch Dean, not when the boy couldn’t tell him if he wanted him to or not. It didn’t help his self-control that the boy sat leaned up against him, that sense of a bond between them, so close and yet so far. But somehow it felt like he was taking advantage of the Omega’s vulnerability if he tried anything more than brushing through his Omega’s hair. 

“My parents can’t wait to meet you, Dean. My father has always wanted grandchildren. He keeps saying it’s for my mom, but really it’s because he wants to spoil you and any of our kids. So you can look forward to him baking some of the best pies you could ever eat in your life.”

For a moment, Victor hoped that Dean responded to that, but then he looked at the door again and that hope faded.

“The apartment I have right now isn’t suited for a family, but we can go look for something better once you’ve joined me. I was thinking of something with a garden,…”

“I’m sorry, Mister Henriksen, I’m afraid to say that Dean needs to get to his next class.”

Victor glared at the female Alpha who’d interrupted him, but then he forced down his annoyance. And tried to look at Dean one last time, the Omega was already rising to his feet.

“Are you alright, Dean?” the woman asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean’s voice didn’t sound right, not like it had last time, when Victor had interrogated Dean.

The Alpha cursed.

“Did you give him something?” she said, glaring at Victor. 

“No!” Victor stood, defensive, furious at even the implication. “Doctor Adler said he started on some regiment to get him used to by DNA, but… he didn’t act like this the last time I saw him.  
Dean still stood there, barely even flinching at the argument between two Alphas, happening right next to him. Even the most relaxed Omega in the world would have been concerned. Alphas weren’t known for their rationality in regards to other Alphas.

“What regimen?”

Victor blushed. He’d been embarrassed enough when Adler had asked him for a few doses of sperm, actually talking about it to someone else, a stranger.

The woman then turned to Dean. “Dean, sweetie, how long have you been holding Agent Henriksen’s come inside of you.”

Dean stood waving on his feet.”This… this morning.” The Omega stuttered, sounding half asleep. “And then before. Beta Gordon and the doctor said I had to be careful, not lose it, need to… need to…”

“Fuck.”

This time Dean did flinch before looking up and smiling “Fuck, fucked, Alpha smell good, alpha Ellen.” The Omega said. “Not supposed to…” The woman then pulled Dean to her and hugged him, ordering him to sit down again before she started pacing around the room, cursing.

Victor stared at her, before kneeling down next to his Omega.

“So this isn’t normal?” he’d been thinking that all along, but he hadn’t dared say something. This was the first time he dealt with an Omega at the clinic, and he hadn’t dared complain, especially in front of Dean. He hadn’t wanted the young man to think that it was him he had a problem with.

“Not to this degree. Alpha sperm acts like a drug on Omegas. The only thing worse is Beta sperm. It makes them more compliant, but when there’s too much exposure like this, it makes them lethargic, almost like giving them a high. There’re normally rules to how much of it an Omega can handle, especially at the start.”

“Can I make them stop?” Victor asked, wishing that blank look was gone from Dean’s eyes. He wanted the Omega as himself, he wanted Dean to agree to be his, or to at least not flat out refuse him.

“I don’t know.” The Alpha petted the Omegas head.”If you were to prove that Dean would be better off at your home then here, if there were some way to…” Victor froze at the notion of being able to take Dean home with him now, rather than in weeks, or months… Unfortunately she bashed his hope to pieces a second later. “I have to ask you to leave now, Agent. I’ll see that Dean gets some rest. Fuck. This isn’t what this place is supposed to be about. I swear. We’re supposed to help Omegas, not… ”

“Not turn them into sex dolls, you mean?” Victor was actually getting angry, and not just on Dean’s behalf. Alphas were supposed to defend Omegas, care for them; not take advantage of them. If things like this were often happening, how many more Omegas were kept under false submission like that. There was no way that such a state could be good for an Omega. Victor couldn’t even imagine his mother keeping his father like this. Hell, it was his father’s fire that had attracted her to the man to begin with.

The Alpha didn’t answer, instead she allowed Dean to lean on her as they moved out of the room, leaving Victor behind, staring at the papers he’d gotten on Dean, at the picture on top of the file. Dean looked so strong in it. More muscled than he was now, looking at the camera with confidence in his stance and a leer on his lips. Or the second picture where Dean was looking at his brother, the concern, the pride in his eyes, that hint of love. That was the Dean he wanted. He just wished there was a way to bring him out again.

Victor picked up his phone, making a call. Maybe he couldn’t do anything, but he wouldn’t know until he tried.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

John was looking over the maps with Missouri and Bobby, Tamara was sitting by the wall, talking to her husband on the phone. 

“Dad?” He turned around, seeing his youngest standing up against the door.

Sometimes John wondered how he could have two sons as different as his boys. It wasn’t just their genders. Sure, Sam fit most Alpha stereotypes, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t even done growing. But there was Sam’s attitude, the way he could quietly be stubborn. Dean had always been more like his mother, accepting of John’s flaws, fiery at times, but ready to forgive and understand, he was his mother’s son, even though he’d never admit it. Sam though, he was so much like John himself, that at times it hurt to have even a regular conversation with him.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That they brainwash Omegas at the clinic.”

And that’s why he’d been trying to avoid Sam for the past few days. Because he didn’t want to have this conversation. What could he say? “Of course they did.” The very nature of the clinics should have made that clear. He didn’t want to be angry with Sam, he didn’t want to yell at the boy and chase him away again. It was bad enough that he’d done so once, telling him to stay gone. He’d never quite had the guts to go up to Sam and apologize, the both of them too stubborn to admit either of them had been wrong.

So he didn’t want to fight now, didn’t want to blame Sam. But then, what did Sam know? John had taken so much care to keep Sam out of things. To keep him from finding out the truth about Dean, to keep him from realizing that anything was wrong, and as a result he’d pushed his son into accepting society’s standards and treatment of Omegas as normal, as acceptable, instead of teaching him the truth.

“Ask everyone.” He said, just don’t ask me, don’t ask me. Because if Sam did, he’d have to stop himself from tearing into the boy for handing his brother over to one of those places, and he didn’t want to do that. Because it wasn’t Sam’s fault that he’d never warned his youngest, it wasn’t Sam’s fault that the boy didn’t know anything except common knowledge, and that he’d never learned to look beyond that.

It was his. But Sam hadn’t gotten his stubbornness from a stranger and John wasn’t about to admit the mistake he’d made in raising his sons. Maybe if he’d let Dean find out what he was doing while he was gone, if he’d told his son about the Movement, and let him be a part of it, then Dean would have known just how much he mattered to John. If he’d told Sam the truth, the boy might have joined him in his quest years ago, but he hadn’t, because he’d wanted to protect the both of them. 

“So what? You’re not even going to yell at me over this?” Sam demanded 

“Would it help?” Would it help Sam’s guilt, would it remove his own, he knew it wouldn’t.

“How do we get Dean out? Especially now that they think I’m a criminal, like you? I can’t even call them to let Dean come home anymore.”  
John snorted “You couldn’t have before, either.” Sam glared at him.

“Sam, the second you signed your brother over to them, he was never going come out of that place unmated. And they’d never release him until they thought he was ‘ready’. It’s how they work. It would have been one thing if he had been your mate, and you sent him in for retraining, but even then, the Omega isn’t allowed to go home, until the doctors at the clinic feel the training is complete. Because the government agrees that they are the experts, and they are the ones who know whether an Omega is ready to deal with the world or not.”

“I was his guardian.”

“Yes, and they would have called you up, asking you whether or not you approved of your brother’s new mate. And if you didn’t, then too bad, because Dean would have already been knotted by then, and refusing to let said Alpha take him home would be a death sentence, so of course you’d have agreed to it.

The only way you’d get any say, is if you’d picked an Alpha for Dean already, and let them know this before they had him mated. Because then as a family member your pick of Alpha would have been taken into account.”

“So if I asked a friend…”

“Then the clinic would have talked to your friend, let them fill in some papers, put them through some testing, and then if they approved and only if they approved, he or she would have been accepted as Dean’s Alpha. They claim it’s to keep abusive Alphas or breeding farms from getting their hands on vulnerable Omegas. But really, it’s to keep any of the more… progressive leaning Alphas from freeing Omegas from the clinics. I’m not saying that all the Directors of these clinics are monsters, but a lot of them would be happier if the Omegas left naked, wearing nothing but a collar, to show just how good they are at making an Omega understand their proper place in the world.” 

“What’s the plan, Dad?”

“What plan?” John hid his smile, looking down at the map on the table.

Sam didn’t answer.

“We have someone on the inside.”

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

Dean was left alone in the sleeping room, he was told to rest, while Alpha Harvelle went to chew out some people, or so she said. Dean shivered, drawing his knees as close to his body as he could. The image of his Alpha kept playing in front of his eyes. He didn’t know why he was feeling so detached, like he wasn’t even in his body anymore. He knew that his muscles were cramping, lying down as he was, his hands tied behind his back to keep him from touching himself, or accidentally scratching his face. His legs felt asleep, the bar between them keeping them spread, the Alpha said it was to keep him from trying to get up and wander off while his mind was so fuzzy, but somehow it didn’t seem to matter enough to do anything about it. 

When Gordon entered the room, it almost felt like part of his dream, the dream where he’d been sucking his mate’s dick and playing with the Alpha’s balls while letting his tongue linger over the knot forming in his throat. He was almost choking on it, but his Alpha just held on to his hair. It was only when he started choking for real that he opened his eyes. Barely able to look up and stare at the cock pushed in between his lips. He felt the shadow of the man’s knees looming over him, and couldn’t help but swallow as the Beta’s come slid between his lips.

“There there, Dean, this would be so much easier if Alpha Harvelle hadn’t ordered a check of your bottle. She told the Doctor we’ve been overdosing you, as if an Omega even needs to be fully aware, especially during the first few days. It would be so much better for you if you can be in a haze through the claim as your Alpha pushes you down and knots your ass, binding you to him.”  
Dean shivered, his dick hardening at the thought of his Alpha, his mind skipping between the images of Gordon and Alpha Henriksen.

“Everyone knows a pairing is so much more stable with a Beta involved, someone to care for you when the Alpha isn’t around to put you in your place. Omegas without a Beta far too often start thinking things above their station, and really, who would care for the children if there’s no Beta to do so. In the long run, this is for all our good, yours most of all.

Dean tasted the come and licked his lips, seeking more of it, even as Gordon had long since stopped ejaculating down his throat. “There’s a good boy.” Gordon whispered. “I knew you’d like this.”  
Gordon’s come tasted bitter, it lacked the spice that the Alpha’s come had. That didn’t stop Dean from wanting more of it; it just made it less palatable to swallow. Gordon caressed his cheeks, letting the last few drops of come fall on Dean’s face as he stood up and put his dick back in his pants, grabbing a few tissues to clean his hands.

“All I need is a chance, Dean. Just one chance to prove to that Alpha that I can be a good partner for him, that I’m more than some lackey working at this fucking clinic, taking care of a bunch of spoiled brats.” Dean cringed at the tone of his voice. “Not you, baby, you’re a good boy. Not your fault, you never got any training. You’ll see, we’ll be happy, the three of us. All you need to do is let our Alpha know how good the three of us can be.”

Dean tried to move and follow him, but the cuffs wouldn’t let him. “Just sleep a bit more, I’ll come and check on you again in a few hours. You’ll get some more of the good stuff, then as well. You’ll see, boy, I’ll take good care of you, Alpha Henriksen won’t even think of leaving without either of us.”

“I’d have to be even more fucked up than you to fall for that.” 

Dean froze as he heard the voice, saw the man standing in the door. That smell, “Alpha.” He muttered

 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

They attacked in the morning. Sam slid in next to Kevin who sat behind a computer screen, working to get through the clinic’s system. The boy was a whiz kid with computers. Oh he could claim all he wanted that his strength was biochemistry, but it was obvious he was a genius in other fields as well.

Garth was on the phones with some of the others who were getting ready at the other entrances. All of them were armed with sedatives and ready to go in for battle. Dad said they didn’t want to bring in any real guns, there were too many innocent people in the clinic, and they didn’t want to run the risk of any of them getting hurt. 

Explosives went off at the east side and Sam knew it was his team’s turn to go in. They’d already created a road block to keep the cops from getting to the clinic on time to stop them.

The security guards went down without a problem, too used to holding helpless Omegas inside, rather than keeping anyone from the outside from coming in. The group ran into a few members of the medical staff before they encountered the first of the Omegas. 

The men and women stood frozen in fear. 

“We’re here to help.” Sam said as he raised his hand, lifting his gun away from them, trying to look harmless. If you want a chance to be free, you’ve got to come with us.” A few of them looked back, at the Betas behind them. 

“Don’t listen, they’ll just sell you.” Garth aimed his gun at the Beta, who had spoken.

“We’re with the Omega Liberation Movement. I promise you, if you come with us, you’ll be safe.” But it was obvious none of the Omegas were about to trust them. One of them who was backing away, turned around and ran out, crying out in alarm before Tamara managed to hit him with a dart and brought him down.

“We’re not out to harm you.” Sam tried again, but by now the Omegas were even more terrified of them, than they’d been before. He couldn’t help but stand back as the team shot at the huddled group of Omegas, hitting them with the sedatives and taking them down one by one.

Sam knelt down by yet another Omega’s side, making sure they were fine, once again wondering if he was on the right side. Weren’t they supposed to be the good guys?

“Don’t waste your time, Sam. Most of them are either brainwashed, already mated, or understandably worried that if they’ll come with us, they’ll just end up on some breeding farm instead.” Sam stared up at his father. 

“But shouldn’t they have a choice?” He asked.

“We all want to give them a chance to make their own choices, Sam. But we can’t do that, until we’re sure they’re in their right minds.” But how could he know for sure that the Omegas weren’t in their right minds now, and that what they were going to do to them wasn’t just as wrong?

By the time they’d taken over the entire clinic, they had over seventy Omegas of varying ages and states of mating. The group didn’t like it, but they left most of the mated ones behind. They had no way to free them of their mating bond, and they had no intention to get the Omegas killed if they could avoid it. With the rare exception of five mated Omegas who wanted to come along regardless, death to them was less frightening, than the idea of going back to their original mates. They were some of the only ones that came with them voluntarily. Sam hoped they could find a way to save those people’s lives as well as their freedom.

But no matter how far and how deep they looked in every part of the clinic, they still couldn’t find Dean. They couldn’t keep looking; they all knew they were running out of time. If they weren’t gone within ten minutes, it’d be too late for all of them. For a moment Sam feared they were at the wrong place, that he’d made a mistake. That somehow this was his fault, again.

“I found his file.” Kevin shouted; both Winchesters turned towards him.

“They found Dean’s true mate, some guy called Victor Henriksen. He took Dean home with him, fuck, only a few hours ago.”

Sam wanted to scream. His father didn’t let him. 

Most of the Alphas running the clinic were furious, raging against them, protective of their Omegas, some of them even begged them to leave the Omegas in peace. That they couldn’t deny those poor people the chance at a family. 

It was hard to deny that most of them weren’t bad people. Just Alphas trying to do their best to help the Omegas under their care and yet…

One of them, a female Alpha spat at John when she recognized him. Sam almost froze when his father called her by name. Asking her how she could be a part of this. Was this what she would have wanted for her daughter?

“I don’t know, now would I? I haven’t seen her since you kidnapped her and her father.”

“I didn’t have to kidnap him Ellen, he ran away on his own” 

The Alpha almost growled, trying to hit John, but he stopped her. “And now he’s dead!” she spat out.

“That wasn’t up to me. I wasn’t the one who held a gun against his head, Ellen. I wasn’t the one that took your Omega away from you. I didn’t make him run from the life this country forced him into.”  
The woman, Ellen, only seemed to get angrier at that. 

“By the time I found him, it was too late to get him back. All I could do was follow his last wish, to get Jo to safety, to freedom. “All the energy seemed to drain from the woman’s face.  
“She’s fine, Ellen. She grew up with a nice Beta couple. She has a good life. She had parents who loved her, a dog to care for. She went to school, and graduated in the top ten of her class. She works for a messenger service up in Vancouver. You should see her, she’s independent, strong; everything you’d hope for in a young woman her age. Her foster parents tried to get her to go to college, but she didn’t feel like it. They’re still working on it” Ellen… stood stunned. “She misses you.”

“She wouldn’t…”

“Come with us, Ellen, you can’t really believe that this place, this thing, is good for Omegas. You used to be better than this.”

John was almost begging the strange Alpha. Sam stood stunned, not sure what to say, what he could say. 

“Give us a chance.” One of the other Alphas told Ellen not to be an idiot, but Ellen wasn’t listening, she seemed to be mulling over John’s words.

Ellen nodded. “Only to make sure you’re not selling those Omegas as soon as you’re out of here.”

“That’s all we can ask.”

They tied her up, of course, but they still took her with them. A dark part of Sam wondered if John had done so to help her, or because she might know more about what had happened to Dean. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

 

They didn’t find out where Dean was until six months later, when a supporter who’d managed to join the BOA over a year ago, spotted Dean standing three feet behind his Alpha while wearing a collar at some official Bureau function. He’d managed to take some pictures to confirm Dean’s identity.

The next set of pictures showed Dean kneeling on a pillow at his Alpha’s feet. There was a smile on his face, but somehow it seemed off. 

They had to get him back; they had to rescue him, he just didn’t know how.

 

 

End part 1


End file.
